


Protecters of the Hawk

by Phoenix_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Feels, Don't mess with their Hawk unless you want to deal with a team of angry Avengers, F/M, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Stone/pseuds/Phoenix_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is the before and after part 4 of Big Green Guardian Angel by PrinCeSsFBi on Fanfiction.net</p><p>When a mission goes wrong the Avengers find themselves becoming closer when Clint is having reoccurring PTSD after the mission. (Sorry suck at summaries. It's better than it sounds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before It All Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Green Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869990) by [Princessfbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessfbi/pseuds/Princessfbi). 



> Author's note: This story as you might have noticed is inspired by the story Big Green Guardian Angel by PrinCeSsFBi. Most of the characters are Marvel's Avengers. Also a special shout out to my friend When_the_leaves_fall on wattpad for being my editor. (This is also on wattpad)

**Clint's POV (Point of view)**

It was a warm summer morning at Stark Tower which was the unofficial home of the Avengers. Pepper and I were siting on the couch watching Tony and Natasha fighting over what movie we where going to watch. Pepper had become the mother of the team since most of us never had good relationships with our parients. So she visited often when she didn't have to work. Bruce was sitting with us on the couch reading one of those big novels. Steve was sitting in a chair next to Pepper, drawing in his notebook. Thor who also came to visit when he wasn't in Asgard, fighting enemies,or to visiting Jane. He was sitting in a chair next to Bruce and stuffing his face with Pop-Tarts and coffee.

It was a rare accassion when the whole team could just relax and hang out. No alien invasions, villains trying to take over the world or, some bombing in another country. Natasha and Tony finally decided on a movie. With Natasha's smug look, and Tony's mysterious new bruise on his face. We started watching Rush Hour 2. Natasha and I where commenting on the fight scenes. We all laughed at the funny scenes. Although Steve and Thor not totally getting some of the things that they said, but they stull laughed along. Half-way through the movie we got a call from Fury for a mission. We all sighed. The perfect day ruined, at least we got to kick some villain butt.

* * *

 

We all piled into the meeting room where Fury was waiting for us. He started right away, "There is an alien invasion in Seattle."

"Chitauri?" Steve asks

"No. Their a reptilian race called-"

"We don't need to know their name. All we need to know is how to kick their butts." Tony interrupted.

Nick sighed, "As I was saying their a reptilian race so they will have the same abilities as one so you guys need to be careful."

"Yes sir." Said Steve.

"A Quinjet will be waiting for you."

We started walking out and onto the jet thinking this mission would be a piece of cake. Boy were we wrong.


	2. An Unexpected Visiter

**Clint's POV**

I was perched on top of a high building shooting arrow after arrow at any alien that tried to sneak up on my team. The battle was going fine. Well as fine as a battle can get. We didn't destroy too many buildings......... yet. I surveyed the battle ground. Steve was throwing his shield around and punching the heck out of the aliens Natasha was firing her two guns while doing all sorts of fighting moves and using her Widows Bite. Thor was using Mjolnir to blast them with lightning. Tony was trying to hold back a swarm of aliens, and hulk was smashing anything in his way.

**(Here is were PrinCceSsFBi's version starts with a few tweaks on my part)**

"Hawkeye, you have eyes on Stark?" Natasha didn't even sound out of breath but I could hear her gunfire. I looked around, catching a free moment to jump up onto the ledge and search the streets. What I saw made me swear.

"He's going to need some help guys."

"I don't need help," Tony said through his comm. "I need a vacation. With Pepper. Not you. Well... Bruce can come. But the rest of you need to leave me alone."

"Thor, think you can lend a hand?" Came Steve's request.

"I don't need help."

"On my way."

I chuckled at the thunder god, relaxing my stance as I looked out at the rest of the field. The sharp tip of a blade stopped me short.

"The only one who will be needing help is you." I froze, ice filling my chest and through my veins at the painful memories. The tip of the scepter was just barely touching my skin by my neck.

"Lo..."

"Ah," Loki stopped me bringing his scepter up high under my chin forcing me to arch my head back. "Don't speak."

I gritted my teeth raising my hand and throwing the scepter away. I spun around with an arrow flying from my bow before Loki could blink. The god smirked however as the arrow sailed through him sending the illusion into a mist of air. I sensed him from behind before I saw him and swung my bow around but Loki just dodged my attempts with ease, that damn smirk still in place. It was the definition of a dance as I attacked and Loki merely sidestepped, back stepped, and ducked from all of my thrusts. It was only because of my training that my movements were so controlled and not wild or messy but the anger surging through me, the memory of losing all power to my own body, made me miss the mischievous glint in Loki's eye before it was too late. My bow swung through Loki's illusion again leaving me off balanced. I felt a hand grip the base of my neck and my body froze on Loki's command, stuck in place.

"So much spirit my little pet," Loki said in his patronizing tone. His eyes gleamed dangerously as he moved around me. I tried to move but my body refused to move on at my command. I tried again but nothing happened. I couldn't raise my bow, couldn't rush forward, I was stuck in this stance with Loki staring at me appraisingly. I was a proud man and very confident agent but I was more than capable of being able to recognize when I needed to call in for back up something Phil Coulson had drilled into me early on. But I couldn't speak, my jaw locked and the only sound leaving me was a strangled gasp from my throat. Loki chuckled.

"I've picked up some new tricks." I looked around but Loki grabbed my throat forcing me to look at him with a leer on his face. I tried to move to fight back but it was useless with Loki's hand squeezing the breath from my throat.

I couldn't help it. Panic started to fill me as the ghost of ice blue that felt like fire on my skin came racing to my mind. I tried to hide it but Loki caught it before I could shove the emotion away.

"You still fear it." The god smiled in earnest now. He raised the scepter into my eye line. "Do you not see what you have lost? Burdens placed on you now that you have been forced to carry. All those emotions that I took care of for you. I carried for you."

Black dots started to cloud my vision and I couldn't do anything to stop Loki from raising me off the ground and towards him. His cold breath brushed the side of my cheek that sent a shiver through me.

"Listen well brother," Loki said into my comm. "Listen to the screams of your team mate."

He dropped me into a heap on the ground but before I could get up searing pain pulsed through my skull sending me back to the floor with a scream. All the memories. All the emotions locked away. Coulson. The explosions. Whip cracks. Pain. Fear. Sadness. I was alone. I was completely alone.

_Do you now see what I sacrificed for you? All of that. I took for you._

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he dove into his brother sending the gods across the roof. But the pain didn't lessen and I couldn't help but let out another scream as it rippled from my head all the way through my body.

I could vaguely hear Thor's yells at Loki or Steve's voice in the comm. It hurt. It was too much.

 _Get up_.

I grunted as I stood. I couldn't do it. Loki's control was too strong for me to fight.

 _Walk_.

I took a step, tried to stop but the searing pain sent me forward again. I stepped forward and I dug my heel into the ground fighting for control. Taking a step backward only made the pain worse. I gritted my teeth trying to stop but my foot moved forward and then the other and the other before he was on the edge.

 _Jump_.

I locked my knees.

"No!" Thor shouted before shaking Loki. "Release him from your trickery, brother! Release him."

I said, _Jump!_

"Clint," Natasha's voice rang in my ear. I was shaking. "Fight him, Clint."

"I... can't..." I gasped, tears prickling my eyes.

"Tony get to Hawkeye's position," Steve ordered. But I could see Iron Man was swarmed with enemy forces now that Thor had left him.

It was too much. It overwhelmed me and swallowed me whole so that I couldn't breath. I was drowning in emotion and blood and icy blue water that froze my blood. The sounds around me were sucked into a vacuum of silence and I couldn't feel a thing except for the steady beat of my pulse in my head.

_Jump!_

I had jumped off enough buildings with one grappling arrow to know that the whole "feels like your floating" thing was just a bunch of shit. Your heart raced faster than ever before. Your body was too tense to scream as the ground came closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes shut knowing that Tony wasn't going to make it in time and sent a silent prayer to Phil before I slammed right into what felt like a truck. But it wasn't the cold unforgiving ground. I jerked in the Hulk's arms gasping for breath as the giant green beast grabbed a piece of the building, covering me from falling debris before jumping to the ground.

I could feel the blood flow from my nose but I didn't care. I could hear him. Feel his fingers in my mind. I screamed, fighting against the Hulk's arms. I clutched my head. He was in me again, taking over my mind. I was being unmade again. I cursed violently towards everyone, screaming so long and so hard that my face went red. The Hulk stared down at me before sending up a roar that shook a nearby tree and caused windows to shatter.

"Crush puny god!"'

The Hulk was holding me like his own personal teddy bear and try as I might I couldn't get free. There was low rumble in the sky before lightning shot across the sky, rapid bolts hitting all things on the street. A lone car was the victim of Thor's wrath and the sparks were enough to send the wrecked metal into a ball of fire. The Hulk dove down covering me from the flames. The big guy meant well but his chest and the concrete where enough to knock me unconscious for the rest of the fight. The last thing I heard was my team's worried cries and Hulks furious roars.


	3. Strange Happenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people sorry again for not updating sooner. I've ether been to busy with school or just being too lazy. Also it's basically me rambling about the system of the team. Anyway here's the chapter.

**Bruce's POV**

 I watched as Hulk tossed another alien aside. I would normally try to restrain him so he doesn't smash the wrong thing, but we have come to some sort of agreement. I let him out more often and he doesn't destroy any buildings, cars, statues, parks, aircrafts, or people. When we're in battle he lets me see what's going on and make some suggestions, and I let him have some fun and release some pent up energy. At first I was a little worried that he would attack the team, but I was soon proven wrong when he saved them and even hung out with Clint and Tony for a while.

They get along great! Tony once video taped Clint being tossed into the air by Hulk and doing flips. I have never seen Hulk so happy and gentle except for when he was with Betty. It was no shock that Hulk was over protective of Clint. He was the only one who didn't have any mutation, armor, or super-serum. Plus he was one of the few people who treated us like a person instead of a monster.

Of course the whole team is protective of Clint. Natasha (obviously) is the most protective. They have been partners for years, and they may or may not be in a relation ship. (Nobody dares ask them) Next is Hulk and I. We have this instinct to protect and care for the team. Then there's Pepper and Phil. They're the parents of the group they go all mother bear on us especially Clint. Steve, Tony, and Thor are about the same. Tony thinks of Clint like a younger brother when he's not acting like one him-self. Steve thinks of him like the mature middle child. With him as the oldest, then Clint, and Thor and Tony the youngest. We're all just one big dysfunctional happy family.

Now back the fight. While Hulk was smashing he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air before growling. I asked/thought, "What's wrong"

"Hulk smell trick"

"What kind of trip?"

"Hulk smell Puny God"

My blood went cold. What was Loki doing here!? I thought he was locked away on Asgard. Hulk quickly looked around. I didn't see anything on the ground...... The Ground thats it!!! We've been looking on the ground when we should be looking up! As soon as I thought that I looked up to were Clint was. I had this feeling that something wasn't right. When I saw made me freeze.

Clint was there fighting Loki!!! We could smell the anger and fear rolling off of him. We also could also smell the mischief and revenge coming off of Loki. I didn't like either of those smells. Before I could get to them Loki had somehow paralyzed Clint and forcing him to walk to the ledge. Luckily Thor appeared and nocked Loki to the ground, but sadly that only seemed to make it worse. When I saw Clint getting ready to jump I knew Tony couldn't get to him, and Thor was busy with Loki so I jumped as far as I could and caught Clint.

When I looked down at Clint I was filled with rage. He was curled up in the fetal position with his face scrunched up in pain and screaming in the most heart retching sound I have ever heard. That was the last straw. All I could see was green. That was when the Hulk took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!! So what do you think? Next chapter will be in Hulks POV which I am having a lot of trouble with by the way so it might take a while (well probably longer) Please comment.


	4. CRUSH PUNY GOD!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been basically forever since I updated, but I finally got inspiration. I also wanted to thank all the people that commented or voted for this story. It really means a lot to me! This is the chapter that is in Hulk's POV I've been having a lot of trouble with his POV so be gentle I don't really know how I want it to be. But here I go.
> 
> These are the nicknames that the Hulk gave the team.
> 
> Clint = Cupid  
> Tony = Metal Man  
> Thor = Goldie Locks  
> Natasha = Red  
> Steve = Star Stripes  
> Loki = Puny God  
> Fury = Eye Patch  
> Pepper = Mut (the Egyptian mother goddess. P.S. I ran out of ideas)  
> Coulson = Agent

**Hulk's POV**

When I smelled that sneaky Puny God I knew something bad was going to happen. Then I saw Cupid fall off the roof and in pain. I noticed that the rest of the team wouldn't have time to catch him so I lunged for him.

When I caught him he struggled for a moment, but then he screamed and blood started streaming out of his nose. He didn't stop screaming until I accidentally knocked him out when I tried to protect him from Goldie Locks' sparks.

Now, I know I should stop Goldie Locks before his Sparks hit Cupid, but I just couldn't leave him out in the open like this. Before I left, I hid him under a hole in a fallen building. Then my favorite part was about to begin.Getting to _**Crush Puny God!!!!!**_

I jumped to the top of the building and pushed aside my team that were all crowded around the one thing I wanted to smash the most. Then when I saw that evil antler wearing trickster's smirk I lost it...... again.

I grabbed that Puny little God and started smashing him into everything for a good 5 minutes or so. Until I heard Cupid starting to mumble and panic. I immediately slammed the god onto the roof and jumped over to were I hid Cupid.

When I got there he was thrashing around like he was still under Loki's control. I didn't realy know what to do so I went by instinct and a good amount of TV, and held him tightly to my chest rocking him back and forth while rumbling soothing sounds to him.

It took him a while but he finally seemed to calm down. Although I could tell he still was in a lot of pain. I knew I had to stop the pain somehow.

When I was about to turn back into Bruce I herd a noise. I turned to see who it was and there in front of me were a whole lot of people wearing weird suits with bids on them. I started to panic thinking that they were going to hurt Cupid. I roared at them and they backed off. I kept growling at anyone who came near us while I took a protective crouch over Clint.

Then I saw the rest of the Avengers in front of the strangely dressed people.They talked to them for a while until Metal Man walked over towards me,

"Hey, Jolly Green! How've you been? I see you found our lost archer! Thats great except fo the fact that he might be severally injured and we can't get to him because you keep snarling at the nice people here." Stark said in his usual snarky tone, but you could hear worried he really was.

I knew he was right but I didn't trust these people. I growled at him. He seemed shocked at that but he quickly covered it up.

"I get that your protective of him we all are. But you need to let us help him." Tony said more serious this time.

I thought about it for a while. He did have a point and I saw Red standing a little behind Metal Man. I could trust her to make sure that her partner was safe. Before I gave him to the people I glanced at Clint and saw that he looked worse. He was pale, sweaty, and shaking. I gently picked Cupid up and carefully handed him over.

"Fix Cupid." I said

**End of Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. Sorry if I rambled and used words over and over again. Please comment.


	5. Shocking Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! So I finally got this chapter up! It took me a while to get my ideas into words but it finally happened. By the way I don't really know how to write in different characters POV so it might seem a little OOC (I think that's what you call it?). So with out further a do chapter 5.

**Tony's POV**

I was trying to persuade Hulk to let go of Clint. And by the looks of things Hulk would be very reluctant to hand over Clint. With the way he keeps on growling at people even Me!!! Nobody expected that. Although I couldn't really blame him. I saw how much pain Clint had been in.

Even after we all made up after the incident on the helicarrier I knew he wasn't gonna give up easy. In the files that I read about the Hulk it said that he was fiercely protective of those he loves. He would go against the whole army (literally) for that person and right now that person was Clint.

Hulk seemed to be slowly giving in. He then looked at all of us until finally resting on Natasha with searching eyes before he picked up Clint and handed him over with the short words of,

"Fix Cupid"

That was all we needed to hear as we rushed forward to look at our friend, but we soon had to move out of the way for the paramedics to check him out. They said something about going into shock and other medical gibberish. Then they were rushing him into the EMT.

We all stood there watching them go. It was like we were in a trance just watching the truck slowly fade away. No one moved until I saw raindrops starting to come down. Soon it was pouring and we started to head towards the hospital where they were taking Clint.

* * *

 

When we got there we realized we had a big problem and by big I mean Hulk size big. He refused to change back to Bruce. He kept on saying he was going to wait for Cupid. Finally Steve told him to gently land on the roof of the hospital and wait for us.

Inside everything had a white glow to it. The room burned your nose with how sterol it is. If I wasn't so worried about Clint I would have commented about their lack of decor. Though non of us cared about that. We all wanted to see how our hawk was.

What we saw took our breaths away. There on the hospital bed that seemed to swallow Clint and make him look smaller than he really was. He was hooked up to so many machines he looked like one of those transformer things (a/n I have no idea if that is right)

When the doctor finally came in we all shot up bombarding him with questions,

"Is he going to be ok?"

"How long has Legolas been asleep?"

"When will Warrior Clint wake?"

"What are his injuries?"

"Everyone sit down and please be quiet. We don't want him to wake up just yet." the doctor said in a stern tone.

We all immediately sat down without another word. This doctor was the no funny business kind. He was the perfect doctor for Clint. He had a history of escaping the hospital, refusing treatment, and flinging things at the workers when he was bored which happened often.

"Now that you are all calm. I'll get strait to it. Clint has gone through a lot he has a few cracked ribs, some minor road burns and few deep cuts and bruises"

"Well thats not too bad compared to all the other times he's been in a hospital." I said hopefully.

"That's just the beginning. He has severe inflammation of the nerve tissue in the brain. We have given him medication to keep the inflammation under control. Which was probably caused by Loki being more forceful in his mind control. The good news is that we gave him medicine to control the inflammation. The bad news is that he is going to have severe PTSD. He will have triggers that will cause him pain, both physically and mentally." The doctor let that sink in before going on.

"I highly suggest that he goes to a neurologist and a therapist regularly as soon as he's settled in." He paused looking at all of us. "I can see that you all need a moment. If you need any help or questions just ask." With that he left.

We stood in silence for what seemed like the hundredth time today. For once I was speechless. We all knew what PTSD feels like but we never had a reindeer antler obsessed god in any of our minds.

Thor was the first one to move. "I shall go see to it that Loki gets Asgardian justice. Will you be all right while I deal with this dilemma?"

That snapped us out of our trance, "Ya we'll be all right go take care of it." Steve said.

Before he left Natasha who had been silent since the beginning said coldly, "Make sure they don't go easy on him."

That was a lot to ask from Thor. To do that to his brother adopted or not they still were brothers that cared about each other. No matter how deep it's buried under lock and key inside them. All Thor did was silently nod and with a last worried glance at Clint left.

Soon after he left Natasha got up and said, "I'm going to call Shield and tell them what's going on."

That was code for calling Pepper, Papa Phil (a/n: yes he's alive), and Uncle Fury to tell them what happened to their favorite bird.

"That reminds me! We still have a big giant green rage monster on the roof. What are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know." Steve said hesitantly "Somebody has to tell him whats going on so he can change back into Bruce." "That's fine and dandy but who's gonna go tell him?"

Steve opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted,

"I'll tell him."

Came a weak voice from the bed. There was Clint who was awake and already trying to escape the room.

"No way you just woke up and you can barley stand!" I said astonished

"Well it's either have one of you two tell him, and have a Hulk size hole on the roof. Or me telling him personally that I'm fine"

"No way! I'd rather take the hole in the wal-"

"Fine, but we're coming with you." Steve interrupted.

"Really your taking his side!"

"It's the only way to keep everyone in the hospital from suffering because of a worried Hulk."

I knew he was right but that didn't mean I was gonna like this idea.

* * *

Up on the roof Steve and I stood in shocked silence at the scene in front of us. Clint confidently (well as confidently as you can after going up against a crazy god) walked up to the Hulk with an umbrella because it was somehow still raining. He was wearing a ridiculous purple robe that he just had to cut the sleeves off of. (Show off)

They talked for a while. From what I could hear Hulk was asking if "Cupid" was ok. Hulk than did a full inspection and once he was satisfied he finally relaxed.

Clint said what I think was a thank you? Then he did something that has never been done before. He hugged the Hulk in the rain and all.

(A/N: you can find the picture here http://misscamelot.deviantart.com/art/AEMH-right-beside-you-303547432)

Steve and I both stared on in complete and utter shock. Even more so when Hulk returned the hug. If we weren't so stunned I would have commented on how cute the scene was.

After the little hug Hulk thankfully changed into Bruce. We luckily brought him some clothes so he wouldn't be walking around in his birthday suite.

Back inside Clint went back to bed. Apparently calming down a worried Hulk really drained a person who just woke up after a battle who would've known. We were so exhausted that we didn't even notice when we fell asleep.

* * *

The next day everyone was back after dealing with their own assignments. Well with the exception to Natasha's little friend from SHEILD. We were all crowded outside of Clint's room. The doctor kicked us out to talk to Clint alone. Everything was going as well as expected that I forgot what happened on the roof until,

"Hey, guys but what happened the other day? The last thing I remember was seeing Clint fighting Loki and then the other guy taking over." Bruce asked a groggily. He slept for a whole day strait after turning into Hulk.

"Ummmm." I looked at the team wondering what to do. They just shrugged. (Real help guys)

"It's a long story."

**End of chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang this was a long chapter. Hope you liked it. Please comment.


	6. Some Comapany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone this chapter is going to have an OC in it.

**Natasha's POV**

After my visit to SHEILD to tell Fury and Phil the news. They insisted that I bring a trusted agent with me to take care of Clint in case of an emergency mission. While Clint was suspended from work because of what happened with Loki. I knew that they were worried so to amuse them I brought along a friend who sometimes went out on missions with Clint and I.

Her name is Autumn. She specialized in spying and is a costume designer the best really (a/n: she makes the suites and uniforms for SHEILD.). She also could use a bow & arrow (I personally think that's why Clint likes her) and a pair of knives. Of course that wasn't the only reason I picked her. She dabbled in working with agents who have PTSD in the field. (a/n: she basically looks out for them on a mission incase they get a flashback or something) She had brown hair died blue. And had a kind of gothic style with a little supernatural mixed in too.

This i a picture of what she looks like https://www.pinterest.com/pin/

/480970435179144823/

 

She could be trusted to take care of Clint when we can't be there, and would know what to do if he get's a flash back. Though she wouldn't be around the whole time because she has other jobs to do, so we're just going to pop in and tell the team what's going on.

Unfortunately when we got there the doctor wouldn't let anyone in. So we just crowded around the door waiting to be let in. A couple of people looked questionably at Autumn, but other than that they didn't really question who she was.

* * *

We finally we're able to go in the room Clint was sitting up in bed. When he saw us his face lit up, but it soon turned to confusion when he saw Autumn.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Autumn, but why are you here?" When Clint mentioned Autumn they all looked at her.

"Now that you said that. Who are you?" Steve asked in his captain voice.

She rolled her eyes and moved her blue hair out of the way.

"I'm Autumn. I'm assigned to look after Clint while he's off duty."

"Wait a minute! Your saying that your going to be staying at my tower until Katniss over there is better!" Tony yelled

"No, I'll only be there to keep an eye on Clint when all of you are busy with your jobs or there is an emergency mission you all have to go on." Autumn retorts, "I mean I can't be here all the time. I have other jobs to do. Although I make exceptions for Clint, Natasha, and a few others."

Tony stood in shock as Autumn back talked him. It wasn't the first time that people talked back to him, but his reaction made me want to take a picture. If only I had a camera.

"Hold on! Not only are you saying that I've been suspended from work, but I have to have a _babysitter too_! No offense Autumn."

"Non taken."

"No way! I am not having people watching me like I'm a freakin time bomb counting down!" Clint exploded

"It will only be for a short time." Autumn tried to calm him down.

"I know that! But for the rest of that time people will constantly be looking at me like I'm made of glass."

"We know your not made of glass, Clint. We're just worried about you everyone is. Why do you think Fury and Phil assigned Autumn to look after you." Bruce said calmly "We just want to help you."

It looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't. I'll have to ask him about that later. Although for now I have to focus on Clint. It looked like he was about explode until Bruce cut in. Now he looked into Bruce's eyes and Bruce looked back. They seemed to stare at each other for an eternity. Until Clint suddenly looked away. Seeming slightly embarrassed.

"I get that you want to help me, but there's nothing to help. I'm perfectly fine."

"Ya, keep telling yourself that, Legolas." Tony said sarcastically

"Whatever, I just really wanna get out of this damn hospital."

"I know you will in a couple of days." Bruce told Clint.

"Then when you get out you can eat as many pickles you want." Tony said

"Yes, Warrior Clint can eat the pickles with me while I feast on the delicious pop-tots." Thor said

* * *

In the hallway I was talking to Autumn about the arrangements for her at the tower when she comes and visits. When she asked,

"Hey Natasha, do you know what's going on with those two?"

"Who?"

"Oh, you know Clint and Bruce. They were totally looking at each other with that love sick gaze."

What!!! I know that they have been really close lately but this is new. It could just be her overreactive shipping mind thinking of new pairings. Autumn and her friends Elizabeth, Aurora, and Madsen all had that in common. They fangirled over every little couple they think would be cute.

"I don't think that is it." I tried to reason.

"Listen I know you think it's my shipping instinct, but it's no. I saw something spark in there and it wasn't Thor." Autumn joked "They have something going on. Whether they know it or not. Haven't you ever noticed anything different going on between them?"

Now that she mentions it. Hulk always goes crazy whenever Clint gets one little cut. And the way Clint always goes down to the lab to bring Bruce a snack.

"Well yes. But that doesn't mean they have something going on. They could just act like they're brothers. Like how me and Clint are."

"You keep telling yourself that. Your just trying to deny the fact that your "brother" might be in love with your friend."

"That is not it."

"Whatever. I have to go design some costumes for a group going on a mission in an opera. An OPERA!!! I tell you those missions just get worse and worse. Last week I had to make a costume for comic-con!!!! Honestly villains are going soft. Your lucky you still get the evil ones." Autumn ranted.

Autumn has a habit of ranting. Although not as bad and long as her friend Aurora. She could rant until she runs out of breath and then some. The best way to get through it is to just listen and let them vent.

"Anyway I should get going. Elizabeth and I are going to spar for a while. Then Aurora and I are going to see if that Loki guy has anything up his sleeve. Then me and Madsen are going to go check out this new murder in the forensic department."

"Okay, but you and Aurora be careful around Loki. He is the god of tricks after all."

"Don't worry. Aurora already did research on him. You know how she loves mythology."

"Ya I do."

Aurora has tons of books on all kinds of mythology from all around the world, and don't even get me started on all the fiction books and superhero movies she has. Though she's the best at intel/research and animal care. And she knows everything about SHEILD from its history to it's every crew member. Plus she is one of my friends.

"Well I should be off, see ya! Tell me if anything happens to Clint."

"Okay, see you soon!"

As she walked off I couldn't help but have this nagging feeling that she's right about Clint and Bruce.

**End of Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Autumn? Their are going to be some more OC's but their just their to help the story and it's characters. Also I don't know who I want Clint to be with!!! You guys can help me decide should it be.
> 
> Clint/Natasha  
> Clint/Bruce  
> Clint/Bucky (Winter Soldier)  
> Clint/OC
> 
> Help me decide!!!!!


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter's a little boring even to me. Next chapter will be a little better.

**Thor's POV**

After a couple of days Clint was able to go home. Much to the relief of the doctors and nurses. About a day after he woke up he started to get bored and stir crazy. That is never a good combination.

Clint kept on trying to escape through the vents, and throwing objects at the poor nurses when he didn't want them around. The only time he didn't attack them was when Bruce was around.

That was the strange part. Bruce would come as often as he could and would stay there for hours. They would just talk or sit there in silence. Just enjoying the others company.

I might be new to how midguardians interact with one another, but that seems a little strange even to me. Although they could just be bonding more as brothers. That was almost how Loki and I were. Then again we would have "bonding moments" that would end in one of us stuck in a choke hold. ( _Sigh. Good times, good times._ ) It was quite unusual.

* * *

When we returned to the tower Clint immediately went straight to his floor. Probably to hide in one of those vent things. (I never did understand how midguardian magic worked)

The rest of us went to the common room to relax after the stressful week. We all surrounded the TV watching re-runs of Supernatural. The show made no sense at the beginning, but then it started getting interesting. Although the foolish mortals think they could get rid of the demon king. Hah! Although I am jealous of their relationship.

During the break Lady Natasha went to see how Warrior Clint was doing. She came back a few minutes later saying that he was okay. We all relaxed after hearing that.

It wasn't until later when we herd a scream coming from Clint's room that we realized Clint was not alright at all. We rushed to Clint's floor not expecting what was there. In the rafters on "the nest" that Clint likes to sleep on.

Clint was tossing and turning in his sleep. He kept mumbling about "get away from them", "I didn't mean to", or "get out". If it wasn't for the sides of "the nest" he would surly have fallen by now.

Lady Natasha was the first one up there trying to wake Clint up. That seemed to make things worse. Instead of calming him down he started fighting an unseen enemy.

When I finally made it up there Tony was asking JARVIS what was happening ( _still don't understand how that magic works_ ). Steve was trying to hold Clint down to stop from hurting himself or the others. Bruce was trying to help Natasha calm Clint down.

From what I could see nothing was working. In order to help my friend I would have to remember memories burred deep down. I recalled all the times me and my broth...Loki would have nightmares and what our Mother would do. Mother would sing.

I started out low but quickly raised the volume. (A/N: It's the song "Wanderer's Lullaby" by adrisaurus just try to think of it with Thor's voice I know it's kinda hard)

_Wandering child of the ear_

_Do you know just how much you're worth?_

_You have walked this path since your birth_

_You were destined for more_

Clint started to slowly calm down. While the rest of the avengers stared on in awe.

_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_

_They will try to silence your song_

_But right here is where you belong_

_So don't search anymore_

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

_A masterpiece still in the making_

_The Blue in an ocean of grey_

_You are right where you need to be_

_Poised to inspire and succeed_

_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

By now everyone was silent. Clint looked like he was finally in a peaceful slumber.

_In your eyes there is doubt_

_As you try to figure it out_

_But that's not what life is about_

_So have faith there's a way_

_Though the world may try to define you_

_It can't take the light that's inside you_

_So don't you dare try to hide_

_Let your fears fade away_

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

_A masterpiece still in the making_

_The blue in an ocean of grey_

_You are right were you need to be_

_Poised to inspire and to succeed_

_Soon you'll find your own_

After the last verse was sung you could here a pin drop. Tony stood with his mouth open. Bruce and Steve had small smiles on their faces. While Natasha was just looking on and carding here fingers through Clint's hair.

"Where the hell did you learn that!" Tony said at last.

Quickly we shushed him as Clint started to rustle. Once he was settled Tony went on in a quieter voice, "I mean who would of thought Point Break over there, knew how to sing."

"That my friend, was one of the songs my mother used to sing to me and my brother when we had nightmares."

"Well, thank goodness for that. Otherwise Clint would still have a nightmare." Steve said

"It was of no cost compared to the damage my brother has caused."

"Don't count yourself short. I've been trying to keeping his nightmares at bay since we were partners. I have never seen him calm down this fast." Natasha said

"JARVES please tell me you got that recorded."

"Already done, sir."

It felt good that my friends didn't blame me for what Loki did, but I'm gonna have to make sure that recording doesn't get anywhere near my brother and the Warriors Three. I would never here the end of it.

* * *

 

At 9:00pm we had gathered around the TV on the common floor. To watch a movie called "Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol". It was a very interesting movie. Although I wish there was more battles in it.

When the movie ended with William Brant _(the guy that looks remarkably like Clint_ ) and Ethan Hunt talking about how the lady didn't die. I was ready to head to bed.Then I heard a small mumble. Apparently I wasn't the only on because the rest of the team immediately stopped what they were doing.

Clint had fallen asleep on the couch. He was curled up in a ball and looked to be at peace. Although that didn't stop us from moving from the couch.

"Well. Might as well stay and watch anther movie. Who's up for Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters?" Tony spoke up.

So the team and I hunkered down for the night, and stayed there with Clint in our sight. We kept the nightmares away from everyone.

**End of Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me tell you that the song was not what I originally had in mind for Thor to sing. Don't blame me!!! I couldn't find a good Norse song, so I went with my second idea. Second, since I only got ONE review voting for who I should pair Clint with. It will now be Clint/Bruce until I get more votes on who I should pair it with. Though I will only hint at it until further notice to make it fixable incase you guys don't want Clint/Bruce. Remember! here are your choices
> 
> Clint/Bruce (1)  
> Clint/Natasha  
> Clint/Bucky "Winter Soldier"  
> Clint/OC (1?)
> 
> Please vote!!!!


	8. Doctors Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to have an OC in it sorry. But I wanna thank those who voted for the pairings!! You don't know how much I appreciate it!!!

**Steve's POV**

A week after Clint came back home he had to go to the doctors. This brought trouble. Clint refused to go and hid in the vents for hours. He finally came down when Bruce and I promised we'd let him eat all the pickles he wanted as long as he went to the therapist tomorrow without trouble.

When the doctor came in. She was about 5 ft 2 in. She had shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a leather jacket and a celtic cross t-shirt under her standard lab coat.

 "Well, I see you finally came."

"I'm sorry ma'am. We had had a little trouble getting things ready." I said giving Clint a pointed look.

"You do realize we have a very busy schedule, and can't always be waiting for people who are supposed to be on time."

"We understand. We're sorry won't happen again."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've had a very stressful week with all the appointments and surgery I had to do. Then my family is in a middle of something big especially my sis. She has to keep an eye on this crazy guy were she works."

"I can relate. But I promise it won't happen again."

"Well now that thats all settled. I need to know everything on why he has inflammation in his brain."

"He was attacked, and mind controlled by the god Loki."

"Wait! You mean the 'You Were Made to Be Ruled' guy! The one who tried to take over the world!"

"Ya, basically." Clint said

"Ok, then..... So anything else I should know."

"Umm. Nope don't think so."

"Okay well, lets get your brain scanned."

* * *

When we returned to the room. The neurologist displayed the holographs of Clint's brain.

"Okay, let's get started shall we. See these spots right here." she pointed at some vein like dots.

"That is where the brain's inflammation of the nerves starts. (A/N: I have no idea what the real symptoms are or the triggers. so i'm just gonna make this up) When something triggers that spot. The inflammation will increase suddenly. It will cause severe headaches or feel like your head is splitting itself in two, sensitivity to light or sound, and may cause nose bleed if bad enough. You also might be unresponsive to what's going on around you."

"What causes the triggers?" Bruce asked

"Well I don't know for sure but I would say if he thinks to much about traumatic events related to Loki it can cause it. But as I have said it is a hypothesis. I won't know until it happens."

"Is there a way we can prevent it?" I asked

"No, you can't stop it. It will happen eventually as long as the inflammation in the nerves is there. All I can do is give you medication to help the inflammation."

"Alright then, thank you for your help........" I said

"Jasmine. If you need any help or have any problems just ask."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Oh by the way. If he does have a trigger give me a call immediately so I can see what's going on."

"Doctor's orders." Clint saluted

With that we left the hospital in silence thinking about what she said. We reached the car and I looked over to see how Clint was doing. He looked worried about something.

"Hey, are you okay Clint." I asked

Bruce immediately whipped around to see if Clint was hurt.

"Ya, I'm okay. Just thinking about what the doctor said."

Then he opened the car door and jumped in. I guess he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

The drive home was silent. We all had too much on our minds. But I kept on having this gut feeling that something was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it was kind of boring. Sadly the votes are all tied so until there is a winner it will be hinted at for the two in the lead. I will stop the votes at January 30 or later depending on the votes and chapter. Here are the results for the pairing
> 
> Clint/Natasha (2)  
> Clint/Bruce (2)  
> Clint/Bucky aka Winter Soldier  
> Clint/OC
> 
> I am also taking other suggestions for pairings.


	9. Therapists and Conffesions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello some warnings for Clint's mouth.

**Clint's POV**

When it was time to go to the therapists I really didn't want to go. But I promised that I would go if I got to eat all the pickles I wanted. ( _Curse me and my love for pickles)_ So I trudged my way over were to Natasha and Tony were waiting.

"Oh, cheer up Katniss. I bet you'll get a sucker from the therapist."

"Can it, Stark." I growled

"Oy! No need for you to go all Hansel on me."

"Come on you two. We need to go before we're late" Nat said

We piled into the car, and drove off to the most evil place in New York.

* * *

 I was right it is the most evil place in New York. They had inspirational quotes everywhere and all the colors of the rainbow. It was a nightmare.

When I finally got out of that hell hole. The therapist introduced herself as Rory. She was short and had straight blonde hair. She wore beaded earrings and wore a comfortable style clothing. She was very perky too.

Rory asked for Nat and Tony to stay in the lobby because she wanted a private session. They weren't too happy about it but Rory reassured them that everything was fine.

In the room there were pictures of black and white cats and zen-tangles. On her desk were pictures of what seemed to be her family and friends. Some of them looked familiar like I'd seen them from somewhere. Before I could figure out who they were Rory came back in, and sat down.

"Hello Clint. So how are you today?" she said putting her glasses on.

"I've been better."

"Well that's not good. Anything new or exciting happen."

"Well. I learned that Thor could sing."

"Really?!"

"Ya. We were shocked to."

"That's interesting I should tell my friends about that."

"Not to be too forward, but who are your friends? Because some of them look familiar."

Rory picked up the picture on her desk. "You probably know them, but don't fully recognize them. This is Diana, Finley, Rachael, Aurora, Autumn, Elizabeth aka Lizziey, and Madsen. Most of them work for SHEILD like you." She pointed at each person as she said their names.

Now that I had more time to look at the picture I finally recognized them! The last four names I've seen them during a mission or two. Aurora is the researcher and an animal caretaker. Autumn the costume designer and a field caretaker. Elizabeth the self-defense instructor. And Madsen the forensic scientist.

"I didn't know you were friends with all of them." I said

"Oh we've been friends since middle school."

"That's a long time."

"Well you know we're really good friends."

"That's good."

"But enough about me and my friends. You didn't come here to listen to my whole life story." she said a little flustered.

"Anyway have you been having any nightmares or flashbacks?"

"No."

"Are you telling me the truth Clint? Because I've heard that you don't always tell people the truth about your health."

Damn it!! This girl was clever. She could see right past my poker face. ( _which, by the way is perfect. If I do say so myself_ ) I could see that she wouldn't give up anytime soon. She just waited patiently. After a few minutes of doing nothing I finally gave in. ( _The session wasn't going anywhere. Might as well get it done with_ )

"I've been having a few nightmares."

"How bad were they?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Clint." Rory said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright, there were a few where I've woken up silently screaming."

"Well that's not good. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay. I can't make you, but you should know it helps if you talk to someone about it." She was giving me "the Look". It was a mixture of "wanting to help but can't" and a "kicked puppy", or in her case a "kicked kitten" look. ( _Damn she was good. She could be a professional interrogator. All she'd have to do is look at them and they'd crack_ )

With a big sigh I admit,"Fine, most of them are about Loki."

She nodded signaling me to go on.

"Loki's standing there and he keeps talking about how I have spirit and heart. Then it shifts and all the Avengers are there. They're begging me not to do it. They keep saying, "You can fight it." but I never can. When I look down I see millions of dead bodies around me. I knew that I was cause the cause of it."

It was like a dam broke. Once I started I couldn't stop.

"Then Loki returns and starts to say, "Don't you realize all the pain of your emotions. The misery, the self loathing. The pain." Then he starts walking closer towards the team. I tell him to "leave them alone." but he just keeps circling them like prey. When I finally focused enough to try and stop him I feel Loki inside me again. The ice cold grip he had on my mind. Then I feel this stabbing pain in my head and I wake up or the dream just disappears. Sometimes I hear some different melodies like someones singing."

After getting all of that of my chest I looked to see Rory's reaction. She looked to be in deep thought after writing a couple of things down.

"It's good that your talking about this, Clint. I'm glad you told me. Though have you ever thought of figuring out how to recover after these nightmares?"

"No. I usually ride it out."

"Hmm. You could try telling your frien-"

"NO!!" realizing just what I said I corrected it, "I mean I don't want them to worry and ask questions."

"Well, have you tried just staying in a room with someone you trust or feel safe around after a nightmare?"

"No."

"Try it. You wouldn't have to tell them why or what it was about if you didn't want to." It sounded like a good idea,

"Ok, I'll try it."

"Good. Though remember that you can always talk to me or your friends."

"Don't worry. I know."

"So your next session is next week, but if you need me call me." I got up to leave until she said,

"I can't believe I almost forgot." Rory opens a cabinet and takes something out and hands it to me. In her hand was a grape flavored sucker. ( _Well damn. Tony was right._ )

* * *

In the waiting lobby Tony was having an argument with a kid about some technical thing. Nat was just sitting there reading a magazine. Once in awhile she would look up to make sure Tony didn't get himself into any trouble.

When Nat saw that I was done. She got up and walked over. "So how was it?" Nat asked

"It was okay. We talked a little. By the way did you know that Rory is friends with some of our friends in SHEILD?"

"Really!? Now that you mention it. I remember Aurora talking about a friend named Rory."

"Hey! When did Katniss get out of the Games?" Tony said as he came over

"Just a few minutes ago."

"I see she gave you a sucker." Tony said in a snarky tone

"Ya, and I saw that you were having a really intelligent argument with that little kid. What was it about? Who's drawing was the best?"

"I'll have you know it was about who's blueprint was better. I mean a dancing radio vs. the Iron Man suit. Huh I don't think so."

Before I could retort back Nat cut in, "Let's get going kids".

"Who you calling a kid." Tony yelled offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, this was a really long one. So what do you think? And don't forget to vote please. Remember the dead line is January 30 or later
> 
> Clint/Nat (2)  
> Clint/Bruce (3)  
> Clint/OC (2)  
> Clint/Winter Soldier  
> Or any other pairings you want.


	10. A New Enemy

In a stereotypical evil lair under an uncharted mountain. Two men were busy plotting for revenge. One of them by the way was holding a white cat.

**Mysterious Person's POV**

My plan is coming to gather perfectly. It is fool proof. I'd like to see them try to defeat me! They will pay! He will pay! They will rue the day they messed with-

My thoughts were interrupted by my partner in crime walking into the lair. He was a husky man with black hair and a weird mustache.

"Have you prepared the things we need for our plan?" I asked

"Ya should be ready. Just make sure we start part 1 soon. I don't think the message is gonna last for very long."

"We shall start soon. Did you get the guards?"

"Yup. All it took was some cookies and candy."

"So easy to pay. One more thing did you Hulk proof the whole base, made sure we're of the grid, and got prepared for the unexpected?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Took a lot of money out of the budget though."

"No matter, as long as the plan works." I said stroking my cat.

After a few moments my partner said,

"Hey do you think the guy who's supplying us with all this stuff has an ulterior motive?" My partner said

"He probably does, but once we avenge those who suffered because of HIM. It will not matter. They will all suffer. Mwahaha!" I said stroking my cat.

My partner joined me in my maniacal laughing. The fun was just about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Don't forget to vote!
> 
> Clint/Nat (2)  
> Clint/Bruce (3)  
> Clint/OC (2)  
> Clint/Winter Soldier  
> Or any other pairings you want.


	11. Part 1 of "The Plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thankyou to those who voted. This on has some angst.

**Clint's POV**

It was the day after my session with Rory. The team and I were hanging out in the Tower when all of the sudden we hear screams coming from the streets down below. We stand up and rush to the windows to see what was going on. I saw a shape swing towards us. The others didn't notice because they were all looking at the streets. Before I could tell them what was happening the object smashed through the window. I was rocked back from the impact. When I regained my balance I glanced around to see if the others were all right.

Bruce looked like he was trying to keep the Hulk at bay. Nat had her guns out looking for danger. Tony was just standing there looking dazed while mumbling about how he just had it fixed. Thor was whirling his hammer around looking for the attacker. Steve asked "Is everyone was ok?"

"No everyone is not ok! Do you have any idea how many times I have to fix that window!!!!" Tony shouted

"Oh please. That window is the least of our problems right now Stark." Nat said

"Says you!! You don't have to pay for this!!"

"Would you two stop. We have to figure out what happened." Steve said

"I agree with Warrior Steve. We must figure out what the threat is." Thor said

As the team (minus Bruce who was trying to calm down) started to bicker. I looked at the thing that crashed through the window. I realized it wasn't a thing. It was a person.

The guy was just laying there. With bits and pieces of glass stuck in him. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. The shocking part was he had an arrow stuck in his chest with a note on the end of it. I walked over toward the body and picked up the note. It said,

_"This is only the beginning. We will have our revenge on what you have done. You have killed thousands of your own, and you shall pay for it. We will see you suffer the way you did to those you have killed._

_You call yourselves 'The Avengers' but what do you do if your the ones who caused all the pain and suffering? We know exactly what we're going to do. Do you?_

_We will get our revenge by hurting the one thing you hold dear! Be warned we will come for you!"_

When I was done I dropped the note. Watching it flutter to the ground. I was in shock. I didn't even notice I was shaking. It was so bad I couldn't stand anymore.

I fell to the ground. I started to get flashbacks of Loki and what he made me do. I could feel his ice cold touch in my head. I couldn't breath all the memories and nightmares I tried to suppress all came rushing back. The crack of a belt, the leering face leaning over me, the pleas and cry's of people. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my head. It felt like my head was splitting in two.

I clutched my head trying to relive some of the pain. I curled in on my self with my knees clutched to my chest. Even through the pain I couldn't stop the memories from coming. It was memory after memory with the pain doubling every time.m I was so distracted by the pain that I didn't notice that everyone had gathered around me once I fell. It wasn't until someone put their hand on my shoulder that I opened my eye's.

It was Bruce. He was saying soothing words as he gently pushed my hands away from my head. He started wiping away blood I hadn't noticed coming from my nose. I looked around to see. the rest of the team were all there Each one trying to soothe.

The pain started to ebb, but then I saw the forgotten note on the ground. This brought back the pain and memories back with new vigor. I couldn't hold back the whimpers of pain.

Someone noticed the note and quickly picked it up. Outside of the pain my brain registered that something was holding me. I instinctively tried to get out, but the grip held. I was about to have another panic attack when I felt vibrations coming from my left side.

I realized I was pressed up against Bruce's chest. He was rocking me back and forth while he started to hum a slow melody. It quickly turned to singing as the song started.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby_

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

 

The pain started to recede as I started focusing on the song. The others started to softly join in creating a soothing melody.

 

_Dapples and grays, pintos, and bays_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Way down yonder, in the meadow_

_Poor little baby, crying mama_

_Birds an the butterflies flutter round his eyes_

_Poor little baby crying mama_

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby_

_When you wake you, shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Dapples and grays, pintos and bays_

_All the pretty little horses_

 

Bruce returned to humming the last of the melody. All the while he kept rocking me back and forth. I then realized how completely exhausted I was. As my eyes started to close. I barley registered Bruce gently kissing my forehead before I let sleep take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? The song is All the Pretty Little Horses sung by loveemma09. Remember to vote!! Even you silent readers come and vote! I encourage it!! It ends at Jan. 30 or later
> 
> Clint/Nat (2)  
> Clint/Bruce (3)  
> Clint/OC (2)  
> Clint/Winter Soldier  
> Or any other pairings you want.


	12. So it begins

**Bruce's POV**

After Clint fell asleep I started to slowly pick him up to put him to bed. When I returned Nat was talking to someone on the phone. Steve was calling Dr. Jasmine. Tony was phoning in Rory. And Thor was inspecting the body.

I looked around noticing that the note Tony picked up was discarded onto the coffee table. I picked it up wondering what had caused Clint to have an episode. Half-way through I called the others over to read it. They were speechless as to who could have written the note.

"What do we do?" I asked

Nobody spoke for awhile.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to bring that body and the note to get it inspected at SHEILD. Then were going to track down this person and make him regret ever threatening us." said Steve

"Don't get me wrong Capcicle, but how are we gonna get this stuff to SHEILD? I'm guessing we don't want everyone to know that we have dead people dropping in. Pun intended by the way." Tony said

"I can get a friend to check it out. You know Madsen. She'll be able to inspect the body without ringing any alarms." Nat said

"And the note?" Thor questioned

"We can visit intelligence. Clint and I also know a friend who could figure something out."

"That's great, but what about Clint. He just got over an episode. He is in no condition to be going anywhere anytime soon." I said

"I just called Jasmine. She said she would be over here as soon as possible." Steve said

"So it's settled. We wait for Jasmine to check on Clint. See if he can come with us. Then we drop off the body and note off to their respective places and then we're off looking for a revenge crazy bastard." Tony said

"Yes indeed. We shall wait for the healer Jasmine." Thor said

* * *

When Jasmine came over she immediately went to Clint. He was still asleep, but she was able to get a scan thanks to some help from JARVIS. Then she made sure there wasn't anything physically wrong with Clint. When she was done she said,

"Well he seems physically alright. But I'll have to have a look at his brain scans for further information."

"Will he be able to go to SHEILD with us?" Steve asked

"Maybe. Depending on how he feels when he wakes up. But I don't want anyone disturbing him until he wakes up on his own."

"Okay. Thanks Jasmine." I said

When she left Nat called in a favor to get the body to Madsen who'd take a look at it before they got there. All that was left to do was wait for Clint to wake up.

* * *

After a few hours Clint shuffles into the room. He looked like he just woke up.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty awakes from her slumber." Toby called

Clint gave him a lazy gesture.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"I'm alright."

"You sure, because you just had an episode." Natasha said

"I'm fine just a little tired."

"Well if your sure. We're heading down to SHEILD. See if Madsen found anything. You wanna come?" Steve said

"Sure just give me a minute."

Once Clint was ready we headed towards SHEILD. 1/4 of the way there Clint fell asleep on Thor's shoulder. Thor looked like he didn't know what to do when Clint started to drool on him a little. Of course we just had to take pictures.

* * *

 Inside the forensic department. We were all crowded around the body with Clint in the middle. Madsen was still doing tests on the body when we got there.

Madsen was a tallish person. She had brownish-blonde hair. She wore the standard lab coat and gloves.

"So this victim has bee dead for a couple of days." She said

"WHAT!!!" Tony said

"Yes. Now if your done I was saying that he died from an arrow shot."

We secretly looked at Clint gaging his reaction.

"But he was already weakened by poison. So that means-"

"That whoever did this planned it." Steve said

"Theoretically, yes."

"So the person who planned this poisoned the guy and shot him with an arrow?" I asked

"It appears so. But by the looks of it somebody didn't shoot him. They stabbed him with it."

"The murderer didn't know how to shoot." Thor said

"Precisely. So that means there might be finger prints on the arrow."

"Can you get them soon?" Natasha asked

"That's the problem. Since the arrow is so narrow it's going to be hard to get them." Madsen admitted (A/N: I have no idea if thats true.)

"But you can get them right?" Tony asked

"Of course! Who do you think I am!? It's just going to take a few hours."

"By few you mean..." Tony said

Madsen sighed, "About roughly 3-4 hours."

"3-4 hours!!!" Steve exclaimed

"Hey back off! It takes time to get the prints off the arrow and find a match."

"It's not your fault Maddie. We know it's not your fault. Besides we have to go check with Aurora later." Natasha said

"Thanks Nat. I'll try to do it as fast as I can."

"Thanks Madsen. We'll let you get to it."

"Yup. Oh, tell Aurora that she still owes me that episode of Castle!"

"Sure will."

With that we followed Clint and Natasha towards intelligence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Remember to vote!! Even you silent readers come and vote! It ends at Jan. 30 or later 
> 
> Clint/Nat (5)  
> Clint/Bruce (6)  
>  Clint/OC (2)   
> Clint/Winter Soldier(1) Or any other pairings you want.


	13. Intel

**Clint's POV**

We stood in front of intelligence. Nat and me were trying to figure out how to tell them what's inside those doors.

"So are we just going to stand here all day?!" came Tony's snarky reply

"Um. About that. Uhh." I said

"Yes." Thor said

"The girl inside there is um how do you put it?" I asked Nat

"She's a little out there."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked

"Well, she's perfectly fine a great friend actually. Though she's just VERY protective of certain things." I said

"Like what?" Bruce said

"Her family, animals, and especially her friends."

"Well I don't see what's so wrong with that." Bruce said

"Ya well you see she gets "the Crazy eyes" and gives you "the Look" when it happens."

"Ok, ok we get it she's a little weird! Can we just get in there before I die of old age." Tony said

"Fine. But just one more thing. It's also the most important. Whatever you do don't **EVER**  damage her he books. So basically for you guy's it means **NEVER** touch her books." I said.

With that I opened the door. Suddenly there was a menacing growl and a black doberman wearing a spiked collar and a black german shepherd wearing a red collar came running at us. Everyone but Nat and I flinched. Before they could get near us there was a shout,

"Kíli! Ace! Get back here!"

The dogs immediately stopped and ran towards the voice.

"What did I tell you about running to the door like that. You know not to attack unless I tell you to."

The voice said The others looked at each other nervously. They were probably wondering who would just order a dog to attack a person. I sometimes wondered that myself on occasions. Then the owner walked in.

Which just happened to be Aurora. She was about 5 ft 2 in. She had long black hair with red strips in it that went down to her waist. She wore glasses and had a grunge kind of style going on. Her black combat boots clunked against the floor as she walked toward us. Her two dogs closely following her.

"Clint! Nat! What are you two doing here? And with guests." she said as she looked at us

"We need to ask for a favor." I said

"What kind of favor? Because last time when you asked for a "favor" it involved me going undercover with my poor babies in a Russian dog fighting ring!" she yelled and her dogs didn't seem too happy about that either.

"First, before you start yelling at Clint. You do know that you owe Madsen an episode of Castle right?" Nat said

"Ugh, ya I know but I was busy! I can't watch it all the time I have other shows to watch. Like the Sons of Liberty on the History Channel or Supernatural, The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, The Librarians and MORE!!! Almost my whole week is filled with shows! I only have Wednesday and Saturday free! I like to cherish those days doing other things, like riding my horse, Percy. Sigh."

( _Ah, there's the ranter I know._ )

"Ya. Sorry about that. Although in my defense I knew you and your dogs could handle it. Plus I knew you would win."

"And did you happen to just bet on me while my dogs were fighting?" She said raising an eyebrow

"Uh ha ha maybe, but that's not important!" I yelled before she could give me the " _Look_ "

"Somebody's coming after us and we need your help."

She stood there for a moment looking at each of us until finally landing on me. She looked at her dogs who gently nudged her. As if to say it's ok.

"Fine, come in. We can discuss stuff in here."

"Thank you." Nat said

Inside it was a somewhat neat place. There were three giant book cases filled to the brim with all kinds of books. On her cluttered desk were pictures of her friends, family, and all of her pets.

She sat down on one of the chairs she had surrounding a TV. Her dogs obediently sitting on each side.

"Please take a seat. You all look like you could use a rest. By the way my name's Aurora."

Her dogs growled slightly as we sat down. Tony of course had to comment,

"Hey, I thought pets weren't allowed on the SHEILD base."

( _Oh he shouldn't have done that!_ )

"They aren't. But everyone knows and no one dares tell anyway." She said giving him a warning "Look" 

( _And there it is_ )

Once we were all settled she started.

"So who's after you this time?"

"We don't know Ma'am. We were hoping you could find something in this note that was attached to a body." Steve handed the note to Aurora.

She read it and when she realized how serious the situation was she quickly asked, "You said it came with a body. How was it attached?"

"There was an arrow stuck in his chest. Madsen's checking it out." Nat said

"Clint, what kind of arrow?"

"A normal arrow just a little more high tech."

"Did it look like one of your arrows or any of your old ones?" She asked hurriedly.

"Um sort of. It was a very low tech version though."

Aurora shot up and started looking through her books back and forth.Until she said, "Screw it." and went to her computer. She started typing and clicking this and that until,

"Here it is! A few years back there was a case where this guy sent messages to people he was coming for, by killing a person of the same gender with the weapon they use or are associated with. On occasion the victim would be killed by an animal. It also says that he took up a few 'apprentices' who went into hiding or ran away after his arrest."

"So your saying that the target they're after is Clint and that guy is the one who did that." Steve said

"Well not exactly. The guy in here is still in jail, but someone could be copying his style. Almost anyone has access to these files."

"Can you find out who could have written the letter?" Tony asked

"Probably, it will take an hour or so."

"Ok you keep working on that. While the rest of us see if Madsen has the results yet." I said

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

After the team left I got to work right away. I sent the letter through the database and started sorting through all of the possible suspects. Kíli and Ace we're being very helpful by putting away some of the papers I had everywhere. ( _I don't know what I would do if I didn't have those two_ ) The computer beeped when it found a match.

That couldn't be right. I said to my self. I double checked the results myself. It came back positive each time. Now that I thought about it I'm embarrassed I didn't think of it before. ( _Stop that Aurora, you have to warn the others_!)

I checked the latest security footage and saw Clint walking back this way. I quickly called Kíli and Ace. I told them to find Clint as fast as possible, and bring him back. As they rushed off ahead of me weaving through the busy hallways I ran towards the forensic lab to tell the others who the killer is.

* * *

**Clint's POV**

We headed off towards the forensic wing. When I realized I forgot to ask Aurora about how she knew about the file and who were the "apprentices". I told the team I was going to head back to Intel. They didn't want me to go, but I somehow managed to persuade them.

On the way I passed by a few co-workers. Courtney and Katie. Josh and Avery.

"Hey, Clint do you have a moment I have to tell you something?" Avery asked

"I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh come on please! It's super important." I sighed Avery was one of those people who just wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"Alright what is it?"

"Come this way I have to show you."

We walked down an empty hallway. I didn't see anything I was about to ask when I feel the familiar pinch of a needle going into my arm. I turned around to see Avery and Josh standing there grinning.

"Surprise!! We're the ones who sent the little messenger by air." Avery said

I couldn't reply because I could already feel the drugs taking affect. Then the world went black.

**_ READ NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT!! _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!! I'm so evil lol! I know I named the animals after fictional characters, but can you blame me they're awesome! So the vote's done. The winner is Clint/Bruce by 2 points. It's official unless you can persuade me, but you need proof!! I am taking a creative writing break (also known as studying for tests). When I update again it should be as good as new! Thank you for reading and voting! I shall return in a couple of weeks! Promise.


	14. The Makings of a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Hey everyone, since midterms are FINALLY over I can publish this chapter! Sorry I left you at a cliff hanger (not really) I hope this makes up for it. By the way the ship Clint/Bruce won't have any "private" scenes. It will be implied but not actually in the story because I have no idea how to write that stuff. As for those Clint/Nat fans there will be some sister and brother moments to even it out. I changed the character Josh's name because it just didn't sound right. So his new name is Eric. Warnings for language.

**Natasha's POV**

In the forensic lab Madsen finally finished. Luckily it took about 2 and a half hours instead of 4.

"Good thing the killer wasn't wearing any gloves." Madsen said.

She started looking at the results. When she suddenly stood there in shock.

"Maddie. What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not possible."

"What isn't?"

"The finger prints match Eric!!" She said while pointing to the picture of him.

"What!!"

That couldn't be! He was a loyal SHEILD agent. Why would he kill someone? He had no reason to do that.

"Hey! Isn't that the guy who was playing Galaga on the Helicarrier?" Tony yelled.

"Excuse me Lady Natasha and Lady Madsen, but who is this Eric you speak of?" Thor asked completely ignoring Tony.

"He's one of SHEILD's weapon's instructors. I don't know why he would do this he's a nice person."

"Well obviously he's not if he killed this guy and sent that note." Tony says.

"Well, he has been acting a little strange ever since the attack." Madsen says.

"But wasn't everyone acting weird?" Steve asks.

"Well yes, but he was acting way out of the ordin-"

Just then Aurora came barging in. She was panting and looking around frantically.

"Aurora! Are you ok?" Madsen asked.

"I'm fine." She said catching her breath.

"Where's Clint? He said he forgot to ask you something." Tony said.

"Clint! What happened to him?" Bruce asked panicked.

"I know who wrote the note! It's Avery!" She gasped out.

I gasped two trusted SHEILD agents betrayed us in a matter of 3 hours!!

"Who's Avery?" Steve asked.

"He's from the science department. He always has that weird white cat following him." I quickly explain.

"Wait, what about Clint??!!! He never came to find me!! I checked the video footage and saw you guys heading to Forensics, and I saw Clint turning around. I thought he was going to the bathroom! As soon as I found out who wrote the note. I rushed right over here." Aurora said after realizing what Tony and Bruce said.

"Then where is the Warrior Hawk?" Thor asked.

"I sent Kíli and Ace to find him." She said.

"Great! So we're trusting a pair of wild mutts to find Clint. That's just fucking GREAT!" Tony said.

Madsen gasped.

( _I know I should be worried about Clint, but right now, Tony **REALLY** shouldn't have done that!_ )

Aurora gave him the ultimate "Look" with a good dose of the "Crazy Eyes". She was breathing heavily through her nose and her face was flushed red. Tony realized his mistake too late. He looked like he was about to runaway to Switzerland and change his name to Suzy.

"I'm going to let that slide JUST THIS ONCE! Because I know your worried about Clint. But if you ever insult my dogs again! I will show you just how well I've trained my dogs when they're chewing on your bones because I didn't train them not to attack when insulted."

Tony quickly nodded.

"Uh, excuse me Ma'am, but you were saying..." Steve said hesitantly.

"Oh, right. I told Kíli and Ace to find him and bring him back. They should be arriving soon." She said as if she just hadn't threatened Tony's life.

Right on qué the two dogs came running in. With no Clint in sight.

"Ace! Kíli! What's wrong?" Aurora asked as she knelt down in front of the dogs.

Kíli growled and Ace barked like they were answering. They started to whine and tug on her jacket.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!"

The dogs dashed down the hallway with us not too far behind. When they reached a certain hallway they turned sharply.

"Sorry to ask, Lady Aurora, but why did your great beasts take us here?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." she said looking around.

Ace barked and started pawing at the ground. Kíli started to circle around Ace looking up every now and then. Aurora walked over to them trying to figure out what they were doing. The rest of the team were looking at them like they had gone crazy. Madsen and I were trying to figure out what the dogs were trying to say.

"Ugh! Ace. Kíli. You know I don't understand what your trying to say." Aurora said.

The dogs looked at each other in exasperation. ( _Can dogs do that?_ ) They tried a different approach. Ace looked up and put his front paws on a wall. Kíli somehow climbed on top of him and grabbed something off the wall. When they came down Kíli handed it to Aurora. In her hands was a camera.

"Boys, your brilliant!!" She said as she hugged them.

"Um, what just happened?" Bruce said.

"It appears that Aurora's dogs have just found something on that video camera." Steve said.

"Come on! Lets see what's on it!" Aurora said.

* * *

In Aurora's office we all waited anxiously for the video to work. Madsen had to go back to the lab to make sure the body wasn't found or something like that. Aurora started to do this and that on the computer. Until the video finally popped up.

Clint was walking down the hall when Avery stopped to talk. After awhile Clint started to follow him. Then Eric came out of nowhere and shot Clint with a dart. After Clint was knocked out they started to drag him away. That's were the video went blank.

"What was that?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know! Someone must of hacked into the mainframe and turned off the camera." Aurora said while typing furiously.

"How can some random person just hack into a top secret agency!!!" Tony yelled.

"Well you could!" Aurora accused.

"Well that's different I'm not just some random person."

"You forget, Mr. Not Just Some Random Person, that the people who did this know almost everything about SHEILD!!"

"Can't you get the video back?" Steve stepped in.

"No! I would be able too if someone deleted it from the tape, but since they completely turned it off. I can't get a single thing if it wasn't even there in the first place!" She yelled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"That still doesn't mean there is just nothing. What about the other cameras?" Steve asked.

"There are no other cameras in that hallway! Even if there were Avery and Eric would have turned them off too, or the camera wouldn't be at the right angle." She said frustrated.

"What kind of elite agency is this if they can't even get the right angle on a camera!" Tony retorted.

"Well excuse me and my lack of control over cameras!!! I can only do so much!!" She spat out "You guys forget that you aren't the only ones worried about Clint you know!!! I've known him since I first got the job! We've been friends ever since." This time she sounded like she was on the edge of hysteria. Probably sensing this Kíli suddenly stood protectively in front of Aurora when Ace tried to comfort her while glaring( _?_ ) at Tony.

She did have a point though. We've been so caught up in our own worry for Clint. That we didn't even stop to think how this is affecting other people. Tony was about to say something when Bruce interrupted.

" **ENOUGH!!!** " He yelled "We need to stop bickering and find Clint."

We stood in shock. Nobody expected Bruce's outburst. He usually was a calm, collected person.

( _Oh, the irony.)_

"But how are we going to find him?" Thor asked.

"I think I can help with that." Aurora said after she pulled herself together. "I can get Ace and Kíli to follow their sent." She gave Tony a look that clearly said, " _Say something, and I snap your neck._ "

"Great, but we're going to need more fire power if we're going up against somebody who knows almost everything SHEILD knows." Steve said.

"I can also help with that. Some friends of mine can supply us with weapons."

A plan was coming together.

* * *

n the training room Aurora walked over to Lizziey.  She was pale and kind of short with long curly brown hair with some small scars here and there. They talked for a while before walking over to us.

"Agent Elizabeth at your service. I specialize in weapons and self-defence." She said.

"I told them that you could lend us some weapons." Aurora said.

"I would, but I don't have anymore weapons in stock. They all got destroyed during the attack. But I can help you if you need any backup."

"Good. We just need to get the weapons." Steve said.

"Come on then. We need to head down to the Weapons Department and see if my friend's still there. Plus he owes me some money." Aurora scowled, "While we're doing that Lizziey can you go get Autumn? I have a feeling we're going to need her sooner or later."

As we ran down the halls I silently hoped that Clint was ok. Wherever he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Next chapter is about what happened to Clint. Don't forget to comment!


	15. What the HECK Just Happened!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Dang this was a sucker to write. Warnings for language, violence, and mentions of past child abuse. The evil guys might seem a little Joker-ish from Batman.

**Clint's POV**

"Ugh."

I woke up feeling like crap and with a pounding headache. Sadly I knew that feeling meant I was drugged. Slowly I remembered what happened.

I can't believe they would do this to me! I actually trusted them! What would make them do this? And they took my shirt, socks, and boots off too. Those fuckers. ( _Why do these things always happen to me?_ )

I was hanging by my wrists on a hook with my feet barley touching the ground. The ones on my ankles were also hooked to the floor. I felt the cool sting of the handcuffs around my wrists and ankles. On closer inspection they were thick, heavy manacles. ( _Come on! Who uses fucking manacles anymore_!)

I looked around the room. Well it's more like a dungeon then a room. The walls were made of big pieces of cinderblocks with no windows. I was in the middle of the room with a reinforced door in front of me. There was a camera in the corner of the room. So escaping was out of the question.

"What did I get myself into this time?" I mumbled.

"That is an excellent question."

I whipped my head up to see Avery and Eric walking through the doorway. A couple of their goons following behind them.

"I would say that what you've gotten yourself into is a classic case of killing two birds with one stone." Avery said in a smug tone.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Oh temper, temper. We're going to have to fix that aren't we, Eric."

"Ya, that temper could get you into real trouble some day. Like right now for example." Eric said.

"But before we get to the fun part. You probably have a lot of questions. So we'll let you have 2 questions." Avery said.

They were so sure of themselves that they would say that. Well 2 questions, it's not much but I could work with that. I have to think carefully about my questions though.

"What did you mean by killing two birds with one stone?" I asked.

"Oh excellent question." Avery said as he clapped his hands excitedly, "You see Clint we're going to get our revenge on the "Avengers" by hurting their _precious_ little Hawk, and when they come to rescue you. That's when we our trap is set!"

( _Well thats just great! I'm being used as live bait for my friends._ )

"Why did you chose me?"

"Now that is the big question isn't it?" Avery said.

"We chose you because we wanted revenge on you specifically. For all the agents you killed when you were with Loki!" Eric yelled.

That was like a slap in the face I knew some people still blamed me. Heck even I still blame myself, but I didn't expect people to go this far. I suddenly felt a little pain in my head. " _You have to stop thinking about that_." I thought. Although that didn't really work when Avery spoke next.

"You shot dozens of good men and women. They could have had family's."

"Stop." I mumbled the pain was increasing with every word. But Avery kept on going.

"All of them with arrows in their chest or head. Some of them were one of our dearest friends. That is why we chose you. That is why you don't deserve forgiveness. That is why you are going to suffer."

The pain in my head intensified with each word he said. I kept on hearing screams overlapping each other. Luckily or unluckily Avery chose that moment to punch me in the face.

My head snapped back. Well the good thing was it didn't feel like my head was going to explode. Bad news I think he just broke my nose. Judging by the pain blossoming around my nose and the blood flowing out of it. That the jerk definitely broke my nose.

"Ah that felt good. Why don't you give it a try Eric. While I prepare things." Avery said a he walked behind me.

Eric stepped up and gleefully started using me as a punching bag. Punch after punch rained down on me. Until Avery turned up with... was that a knife!! Where the fuck did he get that from!!

Apparently there was a table full of weapons right behind me from what I can tell.

"Now for the fun part." He said as he grabbed my chin. He grazed the knife over my cheek. Leaving a thin trail of blood in it's wake.

When he started to go deeper I shifted my head back. Though that only made him put more force into it. Apparently he got bored with my face and moved in the my arms. Ever so slowly he cut down from my wrist to my shoulder on each arm. I bit my tongue to keep a hiss of pain from coming out.

"Why so silent little bird? Aren't you going to sing for us?" Eric asked.

"Didn't you know? Hawks don't sing." I ground out.

"No. Well they screech then don't they?" Avery said.

With that he plunged the knife into my shoulder. I yelped from the pain, but I would not let the full scream out.

"Hmm, close but there's something missing." He said as he pulled out the knife with a slurping sound, "Let's try a different approach. Eric if you would do the honors."

I hissed at the pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Avery and Eric disappear behind me. I heard them talk for a while until Avery stood to the side and I heard the familiar crack of a whip before it connected with my back.

"I bet he'll brake on 27." Avery said.

"Nah It'll be sooner than that. I say 20." Eric said gleefully as he got ready for another round, "What do you think guys?" The goons in the room all shouted their bets. It was sickening, but not surprising that they were betting on how long it took for me to break. ( _Well I'll just have to beat all of their bets. Suckers, I've been through this before._ )

After everyone had their say Eric whipped harder and faster. He barley gave me time to recover. I was only standing because of these stupid manacles.

"Each lashing you get is for all the people you've killed." Eric said coldly.

The only thing keeping me from giving in was beating those idiots out of their money. Breathing heavily I tried to keep count.

(A/N: this part is a little weird so if you want to skip to the sentences go ahead. Btw some of these references are from Big Green Guardian Angel.)

Lash

10

Whip

11

Smack

12

Squish

Flashes of a belt coming towards me, and me tied to a pole when I was little popped into my mind.

13

Splat

14

Whoosh

15

Smash

The Hulk freaking out, and destroying the training room when he saw the scars.

16

Bang

17

Shoot

Dad smashing beer bottles on me.

18

Whack

19

Crack

20

Gasp

Barney and I hiding under a kitchen cabinet. (A/n: Barney is his real comic book brother.)

21

Breathe

* * *

40

Sigh

The looks on those idiots faces when They lost the bet. Although I almost passed out around 30. Ha! That'll teach them! Although since non of them won who gets the money? Probably anyone closest to the number. Damn it! I almost had them.

41

Zip

Eric must have gotten tired and gave it to Avery.

42

Sting

Avery stopped all of the sudden, "Well this obviously isn't working, Let's try something else."

He grabbed something off the table which turned out to be a burning red hot machete. ( _Wholly SHIT!!_ ) He slowly stalked in front of me.

"Let's see if we can make the bird sing."

The burning blade was slashed across my chest.

"Urgh!"

The heat from the machete burned the wound shut, but it still hurt like hell.

"Stubborn little thing." he said as he went for my leg.

"Ugh!"

What balance I had left was swept under me along with my legs.

"Ah!"

"Better, but try to really dig in deep and let it out." Avery said.

**Nobody's POV**

(A/N: I am having a little trouble in this chapter with Clint's POV so I'm going to do it in 3rd point of view.)

Avery started to slowly carve into Clint's chest. Since the sword had cooled down a little it didn't stop the bleeding. It just left bloody burns and cuts in it's wake.

Clint was still holding in the pain. Refusing to give them the satisfaction of breaking him. Avery and Eric on the other hand were getting frustrated. They wanted to see Clint crack. An idea suddenly popped into Eric's head.

"Hey! Why don't we try this." he said as he grabbed a hammer of the table.

Eric walked up to Clint and smashed the hammer on his left arm. With a sickening crack Clint let loose all of the pain he kept bottled up with one ear splitting scream that seemed to last a lifetime.

"Ah, there it is! That was a lovely song. Don't you think so?" Eric said.

"Oh, I agree. Let me try." Avery said as he grabbed a crow-bar off the table.

With each whack he said, "You think they're going to come for you. Why would they risk they're lives for someone so broken?!"

Whack.

"Even if they did they would leave you here to rot or would add a few punches themselves."

Whack.

"Your nothing to them. Especially that green scientist of yours. He's probably glad that your gone."

At this Clint let out a strangled whimper.

Whack

"Oh, did I hit a sore spot? Well I'm sorry that all your friends would be better off if you weren't here. The Avengers, your "friends" at SHEILD. I bet they just pity you."

Whack

"Anything you want to add, Eric?"

Whack

"They will never find you. You will be dead by then. Or they would have given up on you."

Whack

Those were the last things they said before laughing as everyone walked out. Leaving a battered and bruised Clint to his thoughts. He was all alone in the cold cell. His tears silently dripping down his face as he struggled to convince himself that what they said was a lye. But their words kept circling around his head.

"Wherever you guys are. Hurry up. I don't think I can last for much longer." He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang this was a sucker to wright. Will the Team rescue Clint in time? Or will they be too? And how is Bruce handling all of this? Find out in the next chapters.


	16. The Calvary

**Bruce's POV**

As Aurora and her dogs led us through the weapons room. We passed many strange items. There was a watch that shot out darts, chewing gum that exploded when you blew it up. Then there where the weapons. Swords that folded into guns, a gun that could shoot ice bullets, and flaming swords.

As we weave through the maze of people and inventions Tony looked like he was a kid in candy land. He kept on going from weapon to weapon and making suggestions. Even though it was all very interesting I couldn't stop worrying about Clint. He could be somewhere deep in an uncharted mountain half dead for all we know.

"Braden get your ass over here!" Aurora yelled.

A young man turned around. He was pretty tall and lanky. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was surrounded by projects each in different stages. He wore a clash of old fashion and modern clothes.

"Geez. You don't have ta yell. I'm right here ya know." He said.

"Ya, sure cause you could totally hear me with your headphones on." Aurora retorted.

"So, what brings you to my humble workshop."

"Can we talk somewhere more privately." Natasha asked.

"Ya, sure. Right this way." He led us to what I suspect was his office.

"First off, you owe me some money." Aurora said.

"Ugh! Of course you would say that. Fine here you go." He handed her a wad of money.

"Finally! About time you payed up." She said as she counted the bills.

"You loose ONE bet and this is what happens." he mumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're here for some actual business." I said.

"Right, we need some gadgets to rescue Clint." Aurora said.

"Why? What did he get himself into this time? Is it because I didn't give him the new bow & arrows yet?"

"Nooo. Avery and Eric kidnapped him."

"Whoa! I told you something was up, but you didn't believe me!" he yelled.

"Wait! You guys knew and did nothing about it!" Tony shouted.

"No! Braden just mentioned that they were acting strange and I thought it was just something happening with their jobs." Aurora defended herself.

"Uh anyway, can you help us?" I asked Braden.

"Of course! Your talking to the King of the Weapons Lab."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Ya, keep telling yourself that." she said.

"AURORA!!!"

A big blue and brown blur darted past us, and tackled Aurora. We were startled. Then we saw that Kíli and Ace just wagged their tales.

On top of Aurora was Autumn and Elizabeth. Poor Aurora was buried underneath them while they cackled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now get the heck off of me!" she yelled.

"What'd I miss?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, nothing much. You know just me being squished by my two best friends." Aurora retorted.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Autumn said as she and Elizabeth got off of Aurora.

"Ya, right."

"Okay, now that that's over. Your lucky I just finished some new tech." Braden said as he rubbed his hands mischievously. He grabbed acouple of things off his work table. He handed Natash a new pair of guns with the ability to reload itself and a more powerful pair of hand shockers (A/N: her widows bite just newer and better). Steve got a force field holograph shield in a form of a watch, incase he lost his real shield.

When he got to Autumn she was bouncing up and down from excitement. He handed her throwing knives saying, "Ok, so I know how you love impaling things, so I made sure that these come back if you press this button." he showed her a small button, "And here is a rifle that can shift into a crossbow." (A/N: think of it as Gretel's from _Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters_)

"YES!!!" Autumn yelled.

Elizabeth acted much like Autumn. She was shaking with excitement. "Lizz for you I got twin guns and a knights SR-25 (sniper rifle). When you aim or shoot at a target the bullets will follow it. They will never miss. Except if something gets in it's way. And you can use ice bullets if you want."

"Finally!" Elizabeth said.

Unlike the other two Aurora only had a giant smile on her face. "I was able to make you a katana that has the ability to channel any element. All you have to do is press a button. Since I know that your into that kind of stuff. You know like fire, water, ice, earth, wind, lightning-"

"Ya, I get it. Thankyou for everything." Aurora said.

"No, problem. Oh one last thing I made you some armor for your dogs and your horse incase you wanted to bring them into battle. And they should feel like there's nothing on them at all."

On a rack that was covered by a sheet was lifted. There was metal armor for two dogs and a horse. One that looked like it was for Kíli, had an onyx & silver metal with flame designs on it. Ace's had a midnight sky with stars surrounding a pair of golden wings. The horse one had a teal green metal color with blue ocean waves, with flecks of bronze here and there.

Aurora was speechless and so were her dogs. She stood there admiring the armor before she lunged at Braden in a bear hug.

"Oh thankyou so much. They're gorgeous! I love them! Your the best!"

"Uh, no problem. Now uh could you let go? I can't breath." He gasped out.

"Oh, uh ya." She quickly let go as soon as she relized what she just did.

"She always gets the cool stuff." Autumn pouted.

Her friends sniggered as Aurora glared at them.

"Uhm. Sorry to ask but do you have any coms that we could use?" Steve asked.

"Ya here you go. They should be able to work if there is interference because they work on their own frequency."

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you need anything else just ask."

As we walked out Aurora's friends and Tony were asking if they could go back for more gadgets. While she kept on saying no.

"Hold up. We have everything we need except a location." Steve said.

"Oh, fuck." Elizabeth, Autumn, and Aurora said at the same time.

"Any ideas?" Thor asked.

"Did they have any tracking devices on them?" Steve asked.

"They would have ditched anything that could have a tracking device." Natasha said.

"If we can find a general area my dogs can sniff out the rest." Aurora suggested.

"Well now that that's out of the way how are we going to find a general area?" Autumn asked.

I started to think of anything that could save Clint. What could we use?

"I got it! I once overheard Avery and Eric talking about a mountain range near a lake that they discovered. That might be where they are!" Elizabeth said.

"Do you know where?" Thor asked.

"Um no, but they said something about it being somewhere in Canada's wilderness."

"It's always Canada." Aurora mumbled.

"So all we need to do is find a mountain in Canada that matches Elizabeth's description-" I said.

"And Aurora's dogs can find a way in. Then we charge in and rescue Clint!" Tony finished for me.

"That could actually work! I'll head down to my office and get working right away. If any of you want to join me or have anymore details my door's open." Aurora said as she started to walk away with her dog following.

"Ok, while she's doing that we have to get ready and go over the plan." Steve said.

With that everyone went their own way doing their own jobs. I stood there in the now empty hallway trying not to think about what is happening to Clint right about now. I started to head down towards Aurora's office to see if she needed any help.

"Hang on Clint. We're coming for you." I said into the empty hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Btw I mean no offense to any Canadians it was just part of the story. I'm truly sorry if I offended anyone. Please comment.


	17. Still Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, sorry that it took me a REALLY , long time to update. I've been having a case of writers block and being swarmed with projects and tests. Warnings for the usual torture, language, ex.

**Clint's POV**

It's been about 5 hours since dumb and dumber left. Every once in awhile they would send in a goon to do as much damage as they wanted. My shoulders are killing me from being hung like a butchered cow for so long. I have 5 broken ribs which I'm pretty sure one of them is poking dangerously at my kidney. A broken arm and leg, some of my fingernails pulled off, cuts on my wrist, and I probably got an infection too. To top it all off I was starting to get dehydrated.

"So how's the little birdie doing?"

Speak off the devil.

"No response?" Avery said, "Well that's ok. We have more toys to play with."

That's just great they somehow were able to come up with new ways of torture. Yippee!

"See I was thinking, 'What could possibly be Clint's worst fear?' Now I originally thought about hurting your little team, but of course I had to think of something within my reach. And then it hit me! What would happen if you put a person who relies on their vision for everything and take it away?" He said.

( _He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do._ )

All of the sudden it was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I felt the blindfold tied tightly around my head.

( _And he just did_.)

I heard a rustling near my right. Then my left. I could barley tell which way they we're all coming from. Then suddenly I felt a punch to the gut. Which did not help my cracked/broken ribs at all.

I couldn't see anything, and that scared me more than I'd like to admit. All of the sudden a bag of ice smacked me in the chest.

( _Seriously!? Who throws a stupid bag of ice at a person!?_ )

That didn't help my situation though. The ice and darkness triggered flashbacks of Loki. His ice cold touch, the darkness swallowing me with each word he said. It was all too much!

"We finally found his breaking point." Eric said with glee.

"Of course we did! It was my idea after all." Avery said. There voices bounced in all directions.

"So what do you think of our new idea?" Eric asked me.

I couldn't answer him. I was too busy trying to keep all the demons and nightmares I kept locked up from surfacing.

"Hey! He asked you a question!" Someone shouted.

"Wait!" another yelled.

Then there were hands on my face. Someone was trying to pry open my mouth. Their fingernails leaving bleeding scratch marks on the inside of my mouth. On instinct I snapped my mouth shut.

I heard a crack and a scream. I felt the person flinch back. I could still feel something in my mouth though.

It was a finger.

I quickly spat it out. The taste of blood in my mouth made me gag. The irony taste wouldn't go away no matter how much I spat.

"You SON OF A BITCH!!" the same person yelled, "Your gonna pay for that!"

I felt the impact of the punch to my jaw. Blood started to spill out of my mouth. I felt a tooth come loose in my mouth.

( _Great! Mow I have even more blood in my mouth!_ )

"That was my finger you asshole!" He started to repeatedly punch me in the face.

"That's ENOUGH!!!!" a voice roared.

"You should not have done that without our permission." The voice, Avery, shouted. "Take him to get his hand fixed." he ordered someone.

There was some shuffling and the sound of a door closing before Avery spoke again. "Now that that's over let's get back to business."

Somebody unhooked my feet from the floor and replaced them with weights as I felt myself being lifted off of the ground. I heard the sloshing of water and felt the overwhelming feeling of dread.

"Tell me Clint have you ever heard of water dunking?" Eric asked.

Then I was falling into a tank of water. I must have been pretty high above the tank because it was a good 3 seconds before water surrounded me.

I don't know how long I was in there but I was losing the battle for air. It didn't help that it just had to be ice water that took your breath away. I was straining against the weights as I struggled for air. I couldn't breath and the blindfold made me feel claustrophobic. I felt like I was Houdini in that weird water death trap thing.

After what seemed to be forever I felt the tug on my chains as I was lifted up. Gasping for air, and still blindfolded ( _Seriously how is that stupid thing still on!_ )

I was plunged in again. This went on for a while before those assholes got bored of just dunking me in a tank full of water. They pulled me out still gasping for air, and then proceeded to drop me onto the cold, hard floor. The only relief was that my shoulders didn't feel like they were going to fall off, and I wasn't dehydrated anymore. ( _Yippee!_ )

As quickly as they dropped me a pair of hands dragged me onto a chair taking of the stupid manacles off, and replacing them with handcuffs that cut off the circulation in my wrists. Making sure I was securely strapped to the chair they finally took off the stupid blind fold.

My eyes watered from the light. Of course when they finally adjusted the first thing I see is Avery and Eric's stupid faces.

"I hope what's coming next isn't too much of a shock!!" Avery said as he signaled somebody over.

Electricity coursed through me, and since I was completely soaked I was the perfect conductor for electricity. I screamed as the electric went through me. I couldn't control the spasms that forced there way through me. The guy finally let go laughing at my pain.

I wanted to punch that guy so bad. Maybe break a few of his bones too. All too soon they moved on to the next torture device of choice. Though not without a few shocks for good measure.

"Now, now, fella's we have to make sure there's some left of Clint before the Avengers arrive." Eric taunted.

"Aww, come on boss." someone groaned.

"Nope. Sadly he's had enough for today, and you guys need to get ready."

They dragged me back to my original position hanging from my wrists by manacles like before except this time I was chained to the wall. But before they left a guy injected me with something. I don't know what it was, but it hurt like hell. It felt like I was slowly burning from the inside out.

After that they left me to wallow in self pity alone. It's only been a couple of days and already I can't stand this group of nimrods, and their cliche yet very effective torturing system. I just hope I get out of here before anything else happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya finally finished!!! I'll admit not my best chapter. I still have some writers block but the next update won't take too long so hang in there. Cause I'm halfway through with it. Maybe 3/4. Don't really know yet.


	18. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Tony's mouth. Btw there is another OC, sorry to those of you who are tired of all the OC's last one I promise.... Maybe.

**Tony's POV**

I was in a workshop fixing my suite trying to figure this whole mess out. One moment we're a happy dysfunctional family. The next a power crazy god is coming at you, and one of your best friends gets kidnapped. ( _Sigh. Just another day in the life of the Avengers._ )

I couldn't help but doubt that the plan would actually work. Ya, sure we have a team of angry superheroes and highly trained agents on our side. But will it be enough? It would all be for nothing if we didn't get there in time. I for one think that we should use the computers to find Clint instead of those mangy mutts and their crazy owner. Though I would never say it out loud, but that girl scares the crap out of me. She's almost as bad as Pepper.

Although I must admit the gadgets Braden gave them were awesome. Of course I could probably come up with better ideas, but he wasn't too shabby.

I couldn't help but get the feeling that Clint was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He shouldn't have to suffer over something that he had no control over. Reindeer-Games is the one who started all of this. If he hadn't come here and use alien mind control on all of those people we wouldn't have this problem.

"Sir, I would advise that you move the welder away from your hand." J.A.R.V.I.S interrupted from his place on my watch. (A/N: J.A.R.V.I.S can be transported in a watch when Tony isn't at the tower or in his suite.)

Shit! He was right. I nearly burned my hand off. Man this rescue mission is really messing with my mojo.

"Thanks JARVIS."

"Might I suggest that you take a break Sir?"

"How can I rest? When Clint is out there in Canada with a pair of psycho's doing God knows what to him!"

Gosh! Why do our lives have to be so complicated?

"Perhaps sir, instead of welding your hand to your helmet. You help your friends find Agent Barton." came JARVIS's snarky reply.

"I would, but they already have Miss Crazy Eyes, on the case."

"Well Sir, if you weren't so busy hiding from Agent Aurora and her friends. You would be going down to her office and see if she needs any help."

"Like I would willingly walk into her 'Bat-Cave' alone."

"Doctor Banner, is with Agent Aurora at the moment. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind you stopping by."

( _Why did I program him to have self-intelligence again?_ )

"I doubt that."

"Or I could just call Miss. Potts and update her on what is going on."

"Ok, I'll go!" I yelled exasperated, "That was a low blow JARVIS, a low blow."

On the way to the "Bat-Cave" I started to think about why in the world would they pick such a weird area to hide out in? I mean an undetected mountain in the middle of Canada's wilderness? It seemed super cliché. I bet they also have a mini dungeon and a small army in the mountain too.

"Excuse me, but are you going to stand there all day?" a voice came from behind.

I turned around and saw that it was Elizabeth. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would say that.

"I'm goin'. Sheesh."

As I stepped inside I saw Bruce and Aurora having a conversation while she was typing on her computer.

"You should tell him you know." she said.

"But what if he do-" Bruce stopped when he saw us standing there.

"Lizziey!! Hey what's up?" Aurora said completely ignoring me. ( _So rude!_ )

"I was wondering if you had any candy left? I need some for when we're going to rescue Clint."

"I just gave you some this morning!" Aurora complained.

"Please!" Elizabeth begged.

"Ugh! Fine! Here you go." she dropped a small bag of candy in Lizziey's hands.

"Thank you! So what are you up to?"

"Well, me and Bruce had a little chat while he was helping me narrow down a location."

"Can I see were you are so far?" I asked.

On the screen was an image of all of Canada's mountain ranges. It showed all the ones with a lake nearby. Which was a lot by the way.

"Wow it looks like Canada just got chopped up into little pieces." I said.

"Ya, well I've been trying to narrow it down. Liz, could you help me out?" Aurora said.

"Sure, but I didn't hear everything they said."

"That's ok. As long as it can be narrowed down."

"Ok, I heard that it had snow on it's peak." Lizziey said as she thought of what they said while munching on the candy.

As she started to describe what she heard, Aurora was typing it all.

"They said that it looked like the mountain touched the sky."

"Kay, a high mountain with some snow, by a lake. Let's see what we get."

On the screen the images switched around now only showing 10 mountains.

"So which one could it be?" Bruce asked from my left.

"That would seem to be the question wouldn't, Bruce." Aurora said.

"Let's look at our options and see what we get." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, so we know that they're in Canada in an "undiscovered" mountain range, that looks like it touched the sky, surrounding a lake." Aurora listed off, "Anything else?"

After a few minutes of coming up blank Bruce said, "Hmm, well they're agents right? So they would naturally pick the one that has the best strategic placement."

"Hey! That's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that!?" I said.

"Well if I may, Sir. But when something stresses you. You tend to retreat into your work." JARVIS snarked from my watch.

"Do not!"

"Tell that to the collection of Iron Man suits in your workshop."

"Humph." I was interrupted by the sounds of giggling. Elizabeth and Aurora were looking at me while they tried to muffle their laughter.

"What!?" I shouted.

"Oh, nothing it's just that you got owned by your A.I. system. Hahaha!" Elizabeth said.

"Ha, ha, ha, laugh it up." I grumbled.

"Ok, so here's what's left." Aurora said bringing us back on topic. On the screen was the perfect description of the mountain.

"Here, I'll put it on a map." Aurora said.

"Has there been any signs of movement near the area?" I asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but things could have been changed." Elizabeth responded after looking it up.

"Do you think he's in there?" Bruce asked nervously.

Bruce has been acting kinda strange since Clint went missing. He didn't even seem interested in all the gadgets in the weapons department.

"Honestly, I don't know. He could be in there, or he may not. Heck they could have even moved by now." Aurora said crossing her arms.

"Well, what do we have to lose? Lets head up there and kick the hell out of some evil agents." Lizziey said excitedly.

"Eh, she has a point." I shrugged, "So can I finally say it." I begged.

Bruce sighed heavily, "If you must."

"Finally!" I shouted as a raised my hand, " **AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!!!** "

"That feel good?" came Aurora's remark.

"Immensely."

* * *

After an hour or two everyone was ready to go. I was in my newly repaired suit. Natasha looking good in her new outfit that was compatible for her widows bite. Steve in his usual star-spangled tights. Thor in his battle armor with his Shakespeare in the Park cape. Bruce just brought extra pairs of clothes incase he Hulked out. Autumn, Elizabeth, and Aurora wore SHEILD issued combat gear with some differences to accommodate their weapons and fighting stiles. Aurora had another beast to bring along. Her mangy mutts and her giant beast were both in their new armor. Her black trio were prancing about ready for action.

"Avengers meet your new recruit, Percy." Aurora said motioning toued a tall black stallion.

"I wish I could have brought my tiger." Autumn pouted.

"Ya, well your 'tiger' is living in the jungle right now." Aurora said as she mounted her horse.

"How are you and your animals going to travel all the way from New York City to Canada?" Steve asked.

"Oh, don't worry we have our ways. Right boys?" Her animals responded enthusiastically.

"Sure you can keep up?" I challenged.

"Defiantly." She retaliated.

And then we're off to Canada to rescue the "damsel" in distress from the clutches of the evil maniacs. Should be a piece of cake.

* * *

Finding the mountain range was not a piece of cake. As soon as we got to the Canadian wilderness surrounded by trees our GPS and all of our tech decided to zap out. Luckily JARVIS and our coms still worked. Bad news was that we had no idea were we where, and JARVIS was no help in finding a location either.

Now we're all just standing around in silence waiting for someone to think of a plan.

"Well this is awkward." Autumn said.

"Tell me about it." Elizabeth grumbled.

"Were exactly are we?" Thor asked.

"The last thing I saw on the map was that we're somewhere near a cluster of lakes in some sort of hunting ground." Natasha said.

"Hey, I know a guy who I think lives around here. He can show us what we're looking for. Come on." Aurora said as she led us through the woods.

"How many friends do you have!?" I shout because honestly it's like she knows everyone.

"You don't become the best Researcher/Intel person by not having a lot of connections." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know were this guy lives?" Bruce asked.

"He puts up land marks only he and his friends know about. The guy lives pretty secluded from people, but is somehow still able to get electricity." She said.

"Why would he want that?" Steve inquired.

"He doesn't really like the government, and political stuff. He would rather live off the grid."

"Than how are you guys friends since you work for the government?" Thor asked confused.

"I met the guy when I was out for a trail ride. He was there hunting, and we bumped into each other when a turkey got in my way."

Soon we reached a cabin with a sign in front that said, "GET YOUR CITY SLICKER ASS OFF MY PROPERTY!!!" (A/N: If there are any city people out there I have nothing against you. Just part of the stories character.)

"He seems real friendly." I remarked.

Everybody got down from their rides and walked to the cabin. Aurora knocked on the door.

"Aaron! Open up!" She shouted.

"Who's askin'?" a voice came from behind the door.

"You know who it is, it's Aurora." she said exasperated.

The door squeaked open. A short man stood in the doorway. He had curly brown hair and wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. He peered at us and are vehicles and weapons.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked suspiciously.

"We kinda got lost and are in need of directions." Elizabeth explained.

"Well, we're ya headed?"

"A mountain range that's by a lake near here." Natasha said.

"Hmm, that's not very specific." He said rubbing his chin, "There's a lot of places that are like that around here."

"One that has had a lot of traffic since yesterday." Bruce added.

"Well, now that you mention it there was a group of trucks heading towards Jotuns' Mountain."

"Isn't that a pleasant name." I said.

"Could you point us in the right direction?" Steve said politely.

"Ya, just go North about 20 miles from here. Then follow the trail up hill."

"Thanks Aaron. I owe you one." Aurora said.

"Yup, the next time you come over I expect some new guns." he said.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes.

As we headed in that direction both Thor and Aurora looked frustrated about something. Of course they were so in thought that they didn't notice that they looked like a pair of babies seeing grass for the first time.

"Hey, are you two gonna share what your thinking about or are you going to have that baby look on your face forever?" I asked.

Their heads shot up at the same time which was quite creepy. "Um, I was just thinking about the name of the mountain. It rings a bell, but I just can't seem to remember." Aurora said.

"I agree with Lady Aurora. I seem to recall that name, but simply cannot remember where." Thor boomed.

"Well, this can't be good." Bruce said, "If Thor recalls that name then it must be something about Asgard."

"And if it's something about Asgard that means Aurora knows about the mythology." Autumn said as it dawned on her.

"That's it!!!!" Aurora said suddenly.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I finally remember! Jotuns are a race of giants in Norse mythology..... Sorry history." Aurora corrected as Thor snorted, "Loki ran away from Asgard to the peak of a mountain top. There he built a house with four doors so that he could watch for his pursuers from all directions. He turned himself into a salmon and hid beneath a nearby waterfall during the day, and by night he sat by his fire and weaved a net for fishing. Of course Odin knew about this so he sent Thor and the other gods to come and get him. They captured him in his own net as he tried to escape. He was then taken to a cave were they turned one of his sons into a wolf, who soon killed his brother. Loki was then fastened to three rocks in the cave with the entrails of his son, which the gods had turned into iron chains. The God Skadi, placed a poisonous snake on a rock above his head, where it dripped venom onto his face. Seriously it was like a weird version of Chinese water torture."

"Lady Aurora, is right. As she said I was there and saw everything. If Loki is involved it would make sense that he would choose such a location to get his revenge." Thor commented.

"This is not good. If Loki is the one behind this it could end up putting Clint back to square one." Elizabeth said.

"It wouldn't just put him back to square one. Another encounter with Loki could push him over the edge. We got lucky last time. He recovered quickly, but if this is true......" Natasha said.

"We'll just have to find him before that happens." Bruce said determinedly.

"I agree with Jolly Green." I said.

Everyone nodded as we continued on our way. Jotuns Mt. looming in the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this was probably one of my longest chapters. (ya I know kinda sad) The myth about Loki is true. Just look up Loki Bound. Next chapter is harder to write for me so it's gonna be awhile. Well probably longer.


	19. This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone really really, really, really, sorry that it took me months to update. Also has anyone seen the new Avengers: Age of Ultron if you haven't you should it's awesome!!!! Even though it's been like a month.
> 
> Animals are....  
> Doberman = Kíli  
> German Shepherd = Ace  
> Horse = Percy

**Bruce's POV**

Everybody was spread out across the Canadian wilderness around the mountain. We were searching for a way to get into the mountain without being too obvious. It was quite frustrating when we couldn't find anything after an hour.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Came a pair of shrill screams. ( _So much for not being obvious_.)

I rushed towards the sound only to see one of the most peculiar sight I have ever seen.

"Really?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Aurora was hugging Percy with her dogs in front of them. While Autumn and Elizabeth were clutching Aurora in front of them as an unwilling shield on the back of Percy. What they were screaming at was quite strange.

"What!? That's the BIGGEST spider I have EVER seen!!" Aurora yelled when she noticed us.

To be honest, she wasn't wrong. The spider was the size of one of those huge Australian spiders you find on a toilet seat. It was all hairy and had those beady little eyes.

"Get that thing away from me!" "Kill it!" Autumn and Elizabeth screamed at the same time.

"It's just a little spider." Tony remarked.

"Maybe, but I'm getting as far away from it as fast as possible." Aurora said.

"Ya, and not all of us have fancy metal suits to protect us." Elizabeth retorted.

With that Aurora told Kíli and Ace to keep searching while she followed them with Percy. With Elizabeth and Autumn still hugging her from behind.

We've been out here for hours and we couldn't find anything. I was starting to think that they weren't even here. Then I heard a rumble almost indistinguishable from the natural noises of the forest. I tried to find were the rumble came from, but it seemed like it came from seemingly nowhere. I started to give up hope until something caught my eye.

Someone was walking out of the mountain!!!! I couldn't believe my eyes! I mean sure I knew that they were inside the mountain, but I never thought they would be so stupid as to actually open a door giving away their location. Unless that's exactly what they wanted!

Before I could react to the situation the man got blasted into the foliage. I glared accusingly at Tony. The later shrugged innocently.

"What? It's not like any of you were gonna do anything about it." he said.

"Well, thanks to you they are going to know that we'er here." I said frustrated.

"Please, it's not like they already didn't get a clue that we're here after that little show the "Three Stooges" did over there." he said pointing in their general area.

Off to the side Autumn, Elizabeth, and Aurora were glaring daggers at Tony's back.

"That may be, but what if that's what they want." I pointed out.

"Bruce has a point. We are dealing with some highly trained agents that are prepared for anything." Steve said joining the conversation.

"Then what do you suggest, Spangly." Tony retorted.

"They are expecting us, but they won't be expecting you three." he said pointing at the SHEILD agents, "Once we're all in there I want you guys to disappear. Don't fight unless absolutely necessary. You find a vantage point and wait until I give the signal."

"So we're just your backup basically?" Elizabeth retorted.

"Yes, but don't worry you'll get your chance soon."

"What about the rest of us?" Thor asked.

"We are going to carefully search the mountain for Clint."

"And if they find us?" Thor asked.

"We try to find out what they want and try to reason with them. If that doesn't work then that's were Elizabeth, Aurora, and Autumn come in."

"The plan seems simple enough." Thor said. Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Then let's get going." Tony said impatiently.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

So the "perfect" plan that Steve created ended up going down the drain. As in it was completely scrapped. When we stepped into the building the doors slammed shut behind us and a literal horde of thugs, outlaws, ex-agents, assassins, and everyone else who hates our guts. _So basically almost everyone we've ever met._

Surprisingly it was Steve who started the fight. He didn't seem to have his legendary patience at the moment. The poor unlucky bastard that was at the end of his shield probably will be seeing stars for a awhile, but that did the job anyway. The crowd surged forward with guns, swords, metal knuckles, ex. just your standard criminal weapons.

We held up our own pretty well considering the size of the army. The goons obviously weren't that well trained in combat judging by their clumsy fighting style. We slowly made our way through the cave/mountain/thing. Of course by that time everyone wanted a chance at being one of the firsts to defeat one of us, and it gave the stupid leaders enough time to set everything up.

"You know? I actually thought that plan of yours would actually work." I remark as I blast a goon backwards.

"Ya, not one of my best plans." Steve admits.

"I think your old age is catching up on you."

"Oh, shut up Stark."

"Steve, language!" I said in a mocking tone.

The rest of the team chuckled at my comment. I could hear over the com that the 'Three Musketeers' were giggling about something, but I could only catch the words "See! Told ya!". From the corner of my eye I saw that Bruce hasn't Hulked out yet. That was strange since by now he would be swatting these guys away like they were birds. He was surprisingly good at defending himself. Must be all the bio stuff he learns about, or it could be the fact that Clint and Natasha would always bug him to come to the training room with them. Of course he wasn't doing all of the work by himself Natasha was there finishing the others off and making sure that the rest didn't sneak up on him.

A little ways off Thor was laughing at the thrill of the battle even going so far as to taunt the men. Steve was throwing punches and his shield in all his Stars and Stripes glory. The 'Three Stooges' we're back to back in a weird circle-ish thing. Autumn was firing her crossbow and using her knives when someone got too close. Elizabeth had her two ice pistols in hand and using some weird karate moves too. Aurora was on her horse hacking away at the men with her katana that was using some sort of electrifying thing on it, and her two dogs where making sure that anyone who got through their circle was (and this is putting it lightly) mauled. I on the other hand was flying above all of them blasting the goons like it was some weird game with those hordes of zombies.

Finally we reached the center of the mountain and there the two masterminds of the whole thing sat smugly on there make-shift thrones. One guy had a big stupid white fluffy cat on his lap. When Avery slowly started to clap the fighting immediately stopped. The goons obviously respected the guy, or feared him.

"The mighty Avengers finally decide to come and visit us. That was so kind of them, don't you think?" Avery said to the rest of the goons who chuckled.

"Come to see if your little birdie is still here?"

"Alright, give it up Avery. Just give us Clint and surrender peacefully." Steve ordered. The rest of the crowd all laughed at his attempt at negotiation.

"Now tell me why I would just give up and let you have Clint after all the hard planning that was put into this." Avery said as he maniacally stroked that stupid white cat.

"Because if you don't then a you'll have a whole boat load of angry Avengers and company all coming for you and your friends."

"Ooo I'm SO scared! Eric hold me!" Avery said sarcastically. Again the crowd of goons chuckled. I mean what is with these nincompoops.

"Well you should be. Let's do a head count here." I say ignoring the groans and sighs of exasperation from my team "You have me. A genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. A demigod. A super solider, who's a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues. A master assassin. An Intel agent with a bunch of angry beast. A combat trainer. An undercover agent and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"Hmm, yes that does seem to be the case doesn't it?" Avery asked Eric.

"Indeed. Although something seems to be missing. Hmm. Oh right! Your forgetting that your up against hundreds of men and women and you still haven't found your little lost birdie." Eric replied.

"You should have seen him. All pitiful and broken. Begging for us to stop, to end it all. Yelling for you guys to come and save him. But you never came and his fiery spirit started to just waste away." Avery taunted.

After that last remark I felt this flood of intense anger and by the looks of my teammates so did they. Natasha and the 'Three Musketeers' we're giving him the ultimate death glare that made the goons surrounding them shrink back in fear. Thor was clutching his hammer. While Steve was clenching his teeth and his fists. Bruce was shaking with contained anger.

Then there was a scream filled with pain engulfing the cavern, silencing everything and everyone. The scream belonged to Clint.

People everywhere startled into action and the goons started to attack. A big fella was coming at me and I quickly blasted him into the next wave. Taking the small break in the fight to check up on everyone.

My eyes caught sight of Bruce who was surrounded by Natasha, Elizabeth, Autumn, and Aurora. I think he was turning green. Uh, oh. Ya that is really bad. I try to discreetly signal the team about the impending time bomb, but it was too late. Bruce let out a terrifying roar.

The Hulk stood in the middle of the circle that the girls created and glared at the goons surrounding them. He let out a low menacing growl as he looked around the room. His face full of anger soon filled with menace as he smelled the air. He jumped over the girls and the goons. Throwing anyone in his way into a wall. He started to run down a hallway with henchmen following him.

Before I could follow him Avery and Eric got up from their "thrones" and joined the fight. Even the freaking cat joined in. _I swear that cat is evil!_

With the Hulk unleashed I knew one thing for sure. They just started a war they cannot win. Unless of course they have like a bazillion highly concentrated tranquilizers. Then again even those might not even be able to stop the Hulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is what do you think? So next chapter is what happened to Clint....again. Sadly that chapter I haven't even started yet. So again it will take awhile but hopefully not as long.


	20. His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!! Warning!! Ok first off I am so very greatfull for all the support, comments, and input. You all have been so kind and extremely patient. I am sorry about another long break......again. I had a lot of family members over lately so I hadn't had a lot of time on my hands. But enough with the excuses. So if you read the giant text that said important you will realize that this is indeed important. Anyway this chapter is a little dark.....er. So warnings for mild language and some sexual content.

**Clint's POV**

After the crowd left me to wallow in my own self pity/unthinkable pain I was thinking about what they were going to do to my friends. Were they going to torture them? Were they going to experiment on them? Or were they going to just kill them on the spot? I knew that I was letting my worry get to me. The team could take on those group of idiots in their sleep but I couldn't help it! I didn't know what was going to happen but whatever it was it was going to be a bloodbath.

I could faintly hear the sounds of a battle going on outside. I tried again to break out of the chains. Sadly even if I wasn't injured and didn't have a mysterious chemical flowing through me. I still wouldn't have been able to break out of them without breaking my hand which I really couldn't afford to do at the moment.

As I took a quick break my mind started to wander. What were the others doing right now? What was Bruce doing? I wonder if he was thinking about something with that cute little pout he gets when he's frustrated about some science shit he and Stark talk about. Or when he finishes a project and he has that stupid grin on his face.

Wait! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

Did I just gush like a freaking teenage girl about how cute Bruce looks?! That can't be! I'm pretty sure I have a crush on that Laura girl. Wait! Did I just say pretty sure?! I don't even know if Bruce even likes me back! Heck! I don't even know if he even likes men! I'm pretty sure he still likes that Betty girl. Wait! Why am I even wondering who he likes?! Ugh, this is all too confusing. All these touchy-feely stuff is not my department! That's Nats. She always knew the right thing to say and do in emotional situations.

NONONONONONO!!!! I am not going to think about this. Especially now of all times. Why would I think about all of this when I'm being held captive by a bunch of whack-jobs?!

Determination set in. I was not going to think about my weird, unexplainable feelings for Bruce. Right now I'm going to get the fuck out of here! Just as I was about to give the handcuffs another try the lights in the room went out and started to flicker on and off. _Well that's not creepy at all._ I started to see this figure moving towards me as the lights kept on flickering. It moved closer and closer until I could faintly see the details of the guy. He was tall and lanky. With wild hair and as he got closer one thing stood out.

His eyes.

They were blue. More specifically like the tesseract kind of blue, but if you looked closely you could see big specks of emerald green mixed in. To anyone normal they would probably say how beautiful or how unique his eyes were. To me though those eyes meant only trouble and pain. Those eyes could only belong to one person, Loki.

I started to panic. How could he be here? The last time I saw him was..... at the fight with those weird lizard people..... well fuck. We never did find out if the Loki we put in the cell at SHEILD was the real Loki. It could have been one of his weird magic doubles or something. Man, Fury and Phil were going to be pissed.

Anyway back on topic Loki started talking, "Hello my pet. Did you miss me?".

I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my throat as he continued to stalk closer towards me.

"Did you miss the freedom that I gave you?" He continued to walk forward, "The feeling that you didn't have to make all those tedious decisions." He stepped closer, "Did you miss the feeling of how I stopped all the memories from coming? Those memories of your father repeatedly beating you and smashing bear bottles on you're head. The memory of your brother betraying you and leaving you to die." He said as he stopped in front of me, "Or was it the pleasure I gave you?" I shuddered as he caressed my cheek. "The warm touch of my body as I wrapped you in my arms. Whispering  into your ear as you lay beside me." He started to caress my arms. _(Seriously what was with the whole caressing thing?!)_

"Actually, if I remembered correctly you had a cold touch." As soon as I said that I knew that was a mistake. I shut my eyes as he started to trace my face with his finger. He slowly made his way down. He lingered over the cuts and bruises that painted my chest. He would tsk each time he came across one.

"What did they do to you my little bird? I told them not to do too much damage." He said in one of those fake concerned voices, "I'll have to tell them that after we're done here.". Fear shot through me at his words. What was he going to do? Although I already had a feeling as to what he was just going to do. I swallowed and spoke through parched and split lips, "Why are you here?".

Loki seemed to ponder the question himself before answering, "I guess I just needed a last hurrah before my father and dearest brother drag me off to be imprisoned for the rest of eternity. *sigh* So I thought "What better way to go out with a bang then mess with some of your agent friends and manipulate them into doing what I want." In return I got to mess with my brother's precious team, and hit them were it hurts." He started to smirk evilly.... well more then usual, "Right in the center, the heart you might say, is where it hurts the most. Sure physical pain is an added bonus, but real pain is emotional pain - that is the kind of pain that lasts. ( **A/N:** Yup, I just copied part of a quote word for word from Teen Wolf. Deal with it lol.) Whether you realize it or not you are their one Achilles heel in an otherwise invincible team. It is not just that you have no powers whatsoever and use a bow n' arrow in an age of advanced technology. No it's the fact that everyone is somehow connected to _you_. How they unconsciously protect and care for you. _You_ keep them whole."

I started to chuckle even though his words were like a knife in the gut _(Actually happened to me once. Not very pleasant.)_ "If I didn't know any better I'd say someone sounds jealous." I was quickly silenced though when Loki roughly clutched my throat. His nails digging into the tender flesh as he loomed over me. His eyes flashed with anger.

"Watch your tongue, Barton! If you have any self-preservation at all I would watch what you say." He growled into my ear. He started to slowly squeeze tighter and tighter until I started to see black spots.

As soon as he released my throat I started to gasp for air. By then Loki seemed to have lost all patience as he magically unlocked the chains and dragged me towards the center of the room/dungeon/torture room.  He threw me to the ground and pinned me to the floor. I started to struggle, ignoring the pain from my broken bones and cuts, as he pinned my bloodied and scrapped wrists above my head. Memories of what happened- what was going to happen, went through my head with a good dose of pain that only fueled my, admittedly, pitiful attempts at breaking free. I didn't know whether it was the memory in it's self or if it was Loki's doing that was causing me this much pain. As he looked over me with that sadistic grin his hand started to tug at the hem of my pants.

"Stop!" I yelled frantically.

"Aww, come now Barton. Don't you remember how good it felt?"

"No! All I remember is pain. By the way I wanted to kick you in the balls! Which coincidentally I want to do right now!" I said trying to stall the inevitable.

Loki leaned close to my face and looked into my eyes as I glared into his. He started to inch closer until our lips were barely touching. By then I completely forgot that Loki's hand was currently in a place I would rather not mention. I was frozen with fear when I felt this pain in my head suddenly appear. I can't believe that this is happening now! I need to stay focused! Of course when these two kinds of things happen the only rational thing to do is scream. So I did.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Then came the smash and something exploded through the wall. Loki and I both stared at the giant hole in the wall as the dust started to settle. The only thing that I could make out was a pair of glowing green eyes.

 

 

**"HULK, SMASH!!!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting so patiently for! I had a good creative flow while I was typing this so I was able to finish faster than usual. So I have read some of your comments on the pairings and a lot of you make really good points. You guy's didn't make it easy but the pairing is still gonna be Clint and Bruce. Sorry :(


	21. Rescued at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!!! I want to thank everybody for being one of the best groups of readers I have ever met. You guys are so understanding and above all very patient lol. Btw sorry about that last chapter it probably was pretty dark and weird so... Yea sorry if I might have creeped you out.

**3rd POV**

( **A/N:** Since I am basically rubbish at doing the Hulk's POV I decided to make it in third! Yay! Btw sorry about all the weird POV changes probably not the best thing to do.)

**"HULK SMASH!!!!"**

As the Hulk smashed through the wall he paused and smelled the air. He could smell Puny God and Cupid. As the smoke cleared he could see them. Loki has Clint pinned down and he is not happy about that.....at all. All Hulk could see was red. He gave a furious roar that to be honest scared the crap out of Loki. The later having remembered what happened the last time he went up against the Hulk. Loki quickly dogged Hulk as he swung at the god. He may have been beaten by Hulk before but this time he was determined to defeat him.

"Looks like the Avengers let the beast out of it's cage." Loki said.

Hulk in return huffed in anger.

"You know I can see why everyone, especially you, care for Barton. He has quite the heart."

At this the Hulk bared his teeth.

"Oh yes, that's right I'm pretty sure everyone knows that you and Banner have a thing for our little hawk. The only one who doesn't seem to know is our dear oblivious Barton. For someone who was named after a hawk's eye he is blind when it comes to emotions."

That seemed to be the last straw for Hulk. Who then tried to pummel Loki but as soon as his fists made contact with the god Loki disappeared. Only to appear right behind Hulk and shoot at him with his daggers. Hulk roared in pain and anger as he swiftly turned to lunge at his attacker. Sadly it was another one of Loki's illusions as it too disappeared. Hulk seemed to think about what was happening for once instead of just smashing everything. He decided, with the help of Bruce of course, that obviously he couldn't fight Loki while he was using his clones. Instead he focused on looking after Clint. Hulk leaned down to sniff at Clint while using his body to block attacks from Loki.

"Hey Jade Jaws, been awhile hasn't it?" Clint said weakly.

"Cupid, hurt."

"True, but would you believe me if I told you I had worse?"

Hulk just snorted in disbelief.

"Yea, I thought you'd say that."

Before Hulk or Clint could respond Loki had lost interest in just throwing things at them. He then switched to using his frost giant abilities to start freezing everything. ( **A/N:** I have know idea if he can actually do this but it would be kinda cool. Lol kinda cool. That was completely unintentional, honest.") At this the Hulk roared (again) and stood protectively over Clint. Loki in return shot more ice at his face.

Then there was more commotion. The rest of the Avengers/SHEILD have arrived guns a blazing. Of course it didn't take long before Loki recovered and took on the cavalry. As he used all of the arsenal and tricks he had under his belt each member of the Avengers did their best to fight back. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly they were having a tough time even when they had their own God on their side. For a 1 vs 8 fight Loki was doing an exceptional job. More than once he was able to knock most of them down until they, to his annoyance, eventually got back up.

But eventually he had tired himself out and just before he could teleport away Thor tackled him. This time making sure that he got the right one. After they did a thorough series of test they had all agreed that it was indeed the real Loki. They then turned their attention onto the person they came here for.

They saw that he was talking to Hulk trying to reassure him that he was okay and that he should let everyone through. After several attempts, bribes, and perseverance Hulk finally let them check on their injured friend. Of course everyone was at least injured or bruised but none of them cared or were serious enough to need immediate medical attention. They all crowded around Clint while the Hulk loomed over them protectively as they waited for SHEILD to pick them up.

"What took you so long?" Clint teased.

"We encountered some Orcs, Legolas." Tony said.

"Wow, he actually used that reference right." Aurora "whispered" to her two friends.

"Hey! I take offense in that!"

"That's the point." Elizabeth retorted.

"What he means to say is that we had some mild set backs." Steve interrupted before things got worse.

"Never mind that. The point is we got you back." Natasha said.

"Yes! It is indeed good to have you back old friend!! I have missed your company over the drink you call "coffee"!" Thor said cheerfully.

"Oh, cut the crap, Shakespeare! We all know you know more about earth than you let on!" Tony yelled.

"True, but he does not need to know that." Thor pouted.

"So, how did you guys find me?" Clint asked.

"Aurora, found out that the letter's handwriting matched Avery's. Madsen, confirmed that the fingerprints on the arrow shaft were Eric's. Lizziey, filled in the details. Autumn and Braden gave us the fire power. Well, more like Braden gave us the weapons and Autumn went all trigger happy. Then we were able to narrow our searches to this one place." Natasha stated.

"I think your forgetting the part were we got lost in the woods, encountered a giant spider, fought an army and two of our own SHEILD agents who all, amazingly, have a personal vendetta against you guys, and then had to fight a lunatic god! Who also has a personal vendetta against you guys!" Autumn "kindly" filled in.

"Yes, that part seemed to have slipped through my mind." Natasha said through gritted teeth.

"Well, anyway thanks for rescuing me. Now, I hate to be rude and all but if you would kindly excuse me I am going to pass out now." Clint then abruptly passed out causing a wave of panic from the others.

Luckily the quinjet arrived at that exact moment. Then after calming the Hulk down enough/getting him to sleep back to Bruce they were able to get Clint loaded into the jet.

**Bruce's POV**

I woke up to a white ceiling and the smell of disinfectant burned my nose. Not a pleasant thing to wake up to. Although I've woken up to worse.

I groggily sat up and rubbed the massive headache that was forming. I slowly got off the bed to see that right next to me in another bed was Clint.

Well, a bandaged/mummy-like Clint but Clint nonetheless.

"Hey! Princess Fiona finally decided to join the land of the living!"

I look over and see Tony sitting in a chair reading on his Starkpad. ( **A/N:** again no idea if that is what it's actually called.)

"Nice to see you too." I said groggily.

On one side of him was Steve who was leaning against the wall asleep. On the other side of Tony was Pepper who was using him as a pillow who was also asleep. Basically everyone, except Tony, was asleep in various potions.

Thor was curled around his hammer while mumbling something about how it was 'His Pop Tart and not Mr. Chuckles' Natasha was next to Steve in a fetal position as still as a panther ready to pounce at any given time. Autumn, Aurora, and Elizabeth were all on top of one another as both Autumn and Elizabeth used Aurora as a human mattress.

"What to me is it?"

"2:30 am."

"How long was I asleep." I whispered.

"About 17 hours."

"And why are you up when everyone's asleep?"

"It was my shift."

With that all over I looked over at Clint. He looked horrible he had cuts and bruises all over. Whoever did this was going to pay. Oh wait right the whole Hulk pounding those idiots. Yea can't believe I almost forgot that.

"Hey, what happened to Loki?"

"After a long series of tests we finally concluded that we had the real Loki. He's back on Asgard awaiting his fathers judgement."

"Good, and how was....the other guy?"

"He actually did really well. Without him we probably would have gotten to Clint too late."

That was a surprise I barley remembered any of the fight. The last thing I could recall before Hulk completely  took over was telling him that Loki had too many tricks up his sleeve and that instead he should focus on protecting Clint instead.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Tony abruptly said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. When are you going to fess up and tell Clint you like him?" I was shocked I thought no one knew except Aurora ."*sigh* I don't know. Everything has been so crazy lately and the whole Hulk thing. I don't know.'' I say softly.

"Come on you know that he won't care. I know for a fact that he likes you too."

"Fine, when all of this is done I'm going to fess up. Grow a pair and tell him how I feel or how every women on the team say "women up"."

Tony laughs at that. "I'll hold you to that. Although I don't think I have to worry too much. I think Shelob and the pile of body parts over there will keep you to your word."

"He's right you know."

"Yea, we'll make sure that you confess your undying love for each other."

"Dude, you know we ship you two already." came the sleepy replies from my left.

"When did you wake up?" I asked surprised.

"When we here are ship calling we go into automatic fangirl mode." someone said.

"For once I agree with those three. You need to tell him soon or the window of opportunity is closed." came the reply from a sleeping Natasha.

"Why am I not surprised?" I ask.

"Because you know that I'm trained to be aware of my surroundings even when asleep. By the way, Tony, if you ever  call me after the giant tarantula from Lord of the Rings I will find you and I will do unimaginable things to you and your little experiments too." she threatened. I couldn't hold back the laughter.

I had a feeling that for now at least the worst was behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally done. I wanted to finish this chapter quickly before school starts. Well for me anyway. But for those of you who are in school good luck!


	22. It's About Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile... more like a year (or 2?) but school has kept me busy. Anyway I should probably stop apologizing by now cause you guys all know that I take forever to update so hang in there.

**Clint's POV**

It's been a few weeks since I woke up in that crowded hospital room. Everyone has been making a real big fuss over me and it's kinda creepy. Thor keeps offering me Pop-Tarts and coffee while gushing over how perfect Jane is. Although I can't really complain about the free coffee. Steve is always asking if I need to talk about what happened while I was held captive even though it hasn't been the first or last time I will be kidnapped. Tony surprisingly isn't acting as much of a pain in the ass as usual and mostly spends his time trying to "update" his security system. As usual Nat is pretty cool about me being injured, but she seems to be more cautious and observant when we're around other people. Fury and Phil popped in to make sure I filled out my report on time. They bribed me with pizza and cookies! I couldn't resist!!! Even the SHIELD agents that helped me escape were coddling me. Autumn is always asking to do my hair, Elizabeth is constantly bringing me home cooked meals, Madsen is doing hourly check-ups even though she isn't that kind of doctor, Jasmine and Rory sometimes visit and make sure my brain is "intact" so to speak, and Aurora is being her usual mother hen around me.

The only one who hasn't come to visit me yet is Bruce. Every time I try to get his attention he always looks down and speed walks away. I don't know what's wrong. I thought everything was going good between us but I guess I was wrong as usual.

I asked Nat what was going on with him and all she would say is, "He just has a lot on his mind right now. Give him some time to get his thoughts straight."

Well, guess what, Nat I've given that man WEEKS to "straighten out his thoughts"!!!

I'm so anxious to talk to him that I even debated paying someone to get Bruce angry enough to unleash the Hulk just so that I could talk to him. That idea was trashed after having Nat and Aurora take turns beating some "sense" into me.

When I was finally able to escape the hospital I tried to look for Bruce in the lab but was stopped by JARVIS when he locked me out. He claims that "Master Bruce" doesn't want to be disturbed.

After asking JARVIS repeatedly I totally didn't bury myself under blankets and cuddle with my dog, Lucky. Nope not at all.

That is why I am now lying face first on my sofa while my dog is trying to open my fridge to get the leftover pizza. I was content to wallow in my sorrows when there was a knock at the door. I grumbled as I trudged to the door thinking that it was Pepper with some soup again. When I opened it I saw none other than Bruce F-ing Banner standing in my doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh, may I come in?"

"Sure." I stepped aside as he walked through the door.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about something." he started to say.

"Oh! So now you want to talk! After two weeks of avoiding me you now decide to talk! Where were you when I was stuck in the hospital with everybody that I cared about visiting me except you! I can't believe that you would have the balls to knock on my door after weeks of doing nothing! You couldn't even bother to write a card! Heck, even a fruit basket or a bouquet!! Even though I probably wouldn't know what to do with all of that fruit!! You piece of-", sadly just before I could finish what could only be the best insult ever Bruce suddenly grabs my flailing arms and pulls me towards him in a kiss. My first reaction is shock I couldn't believe that he was actually kissing me, but after I was caught up to speed I began to relax and kiss back. Before it got too heated I said,

"Was that your polite way of telling me to shut up?"

"Maybe. I was trying to tell you how long I've been in love with you. The two weeks that I was avoiding you was me trying to build enough courage to finally confess how much I love you. I had everything planned out except for your outburst. I probably should have seen that one coming."

"Yeah, you probably should have."

"You've always been unpredictable. That's one of the many things that I love about you."

"You sure know how to make a lady blush don't ya?", I said overly sweet.

"Oh, shut up.", he said before he pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

This time I had no intention of stopping. The rest of this story I can't exactly tell you what happened for the sake of basically every person who still has even a shred of innocence left in them. Though that's few and far between. All I can tell you is to use your imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I just broke the fourth wall... I think that's what it's called in this type of story? Right? I mean to be honest the whole point of view thing is all wacky to begin with. Eh oh well this story is already riddled with grammar and spelling errors anyway. What's a few more gonna do?


	23. Epilogue

Clint's POV

The team and I were all sitting around the living room. Bruce and I have been together for a couple of months now. Let me tell you it has been the best couple of months since the time I didn't fall off a building for a week! Of course Tony makes jokes about how "Belle finally found her Beast". He usually gets the nearest thing thrown at him. Thor keeps on try to get a triple date with Pepperony (that's the ship name I made up for them. Totally the best name ever.) and Bruce and I. Steve just stares wistfully at us like he's remembering other times. It kinda makes me feel sorry for the guy.

For a while I saw Nat being passed a wad of bills after we got together. I can't help but feel like Natasha knew that Bruce and I were going to get together even before I knew.

Of course Coulson and Fury made sure that I fill out the whole workplace relationship form. It took five cups of coffee to finish that one.

The H.M.B.C aka the Hawkeye Mama Bear Club aka Lizziey, Autumn, Aurora, Rory, Jasmine, and Madsen, have been watching my every move. Most of the time it's to fangirl over my newfound love life. In the beginning it was rough with all the death threats poor Brucie was receiving. Although after that rough patch I was perfectly content with them aw-ing at Bruce and I. But only if they stopped threatening to cut my dear Brucie's dick off. He still has the nightmares.

Yup, everything has been perfect. Of course as soon as I said that we got a call from Coulson saying that they had a tip on the whereabouts of Loki's scepter. It was somewhere in Sokovia. Apparently HYDRA had it for a while. He also forgot to mention that they're might be a few enhanced kids on their side!! Especially that sly little bastard that caused me a hole in my side!

Yup! Everything is going absolutely perfect!! Gosh, why did I ever say that? I have a bad feeling about this. Hopefully we'll all still be together after this..... Gosh darn it I jinxed it again!! Ok, I'm just gonna stop talking before I start jinxing things again. See ya next time I get injured or kidnapped again!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This will be updated as soon as possible. So what do you think so far. Please comment.


End file.
